


Баркад

by mineral_lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Character, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Love, M/M, School, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mineral_lord/pseuds/mineral_lord
Summary: Магия - это не что-то новое и запретное. Магам дали свободу, они живут среди простых людей, также любят, учатся, и совершают ошибки. Магические школы открыты для посещения, о том, что существуют маги и колдуньи, которые владеют природными стихиями, уже давно привыкли.Но все же, есть в этом мире место, о котором запрещено говорить смертным. Это крупнейшая школа стихийной магии, спрятанная посреди Тихого океана - самое защищенное место на свете. Или... Или уже нет?
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

Принц Испании захотел мороженого.  
Если вы принц Испании, то вы получаете все и сразу и в любых количествах. Принц Хуан был властным и жадным, как и полагается любой королевской особе, и апельсиновый щербет был главной валютой в его маленьком, детском королевстве, где он был главным.  
Король Фердинанд с сыном сидели друг напротив друга и лакомились мороженым. Было тихо, только слуги почти бесшумно сновали туда-сюда по огромному залу и убирали все после застолья. Принц и король сидели у огромного панорамного окна на мягких подушках, сложив ноги по-турецки, и ели мороженое. Принц испачкался.  
— Не полагается принцу быть поросенком, — сказал Фердинанд, который в данный момент был больше отцом, нежели королем. Он добродушно улыбнулся, и маленький принц засмеялся.  
— Был бы я колдуном, я бы сразу это убрал, — сказал Хуан и посмотрел на своего отца, который тут же изменился в лице и сурово посмотрел на мальчика, — но, спасибо Иисусу Христу и пресвятой деве Марии, я не слуга сатаны, а… Попрошу слуг все постирать.  
Фердинанд поставил хрустальную чашу с мороженым на каменный пол и присел поближе к сыну. Никто из слуг не слышал их разговор… Или они умело притворялись, что не слышали.  
— Хуан, ты — будущий король Испании, а значит, хозяин всех морей и первый из тех, кого можно назвать властелином мира. Я не желаю слышать что-то про этих бастардов, дочерей и сынов дьявола, из твоих уст.  
Хуан смотрел на отца ровным, спокойным взглядом, но руки у мальчика слегка тряслись, а ложка и вовсе упала на подушку и запачкала ее сладким сиропом от щербета.  
— И знаешь что… — уже куда более спокойным голосом добавил король, понимая, что перегнул палку и напугал сына, — не говори «попрошу слуг», они сами все знают и все сделают.  
— Нет! — громко возразил мальчик, — я принц и делаю, что хочу. Пойду и попрошу у Мерко еще сладостей! — он встал и побежал к служанке, которая шла с огромным кувшином к выходу из зала, — Мерко, я хочу виноград! Принеси мне виноград!  
Фердинанд рассмеялся, смотря за тем, как Хуан играет «в короля» и просит у юной и послушной Мерко виноград, хотя та даже не умела возражать и сразу же поклонилась принцу и пошла выполнять поручение. Хуан гордым шагом стал обследовать зал, а король продолжил есть свой подтаявший щербет, вспоминая сегодняшнюю казнь.  
Опять ведьмы. Опять эти чертовы девки! Мало того, даже не только девки… Оказалось, что и мужчины могут быть одержимы. Уже как два месяца стали появляться колдуны, которые — спаси господь и пресвятая богородица все наши души — были честными и верными слугами государства! А мороки с ними сколько! Одну топишь — не тонет, надо жечь. Другу на костер — не горит, надо живьем похоронить. Другую похоронил — а земля ее отталкивает, вырыгает ее, не хочет пожирать адское отродье, на виселицу надо. А на виселице что — не дохнет! Господь Иисус тому свидетель! Топить надо.  
Черт бы побрал всех этих ведьм и колдунов. А… Да… Он их и побрал.  
Сегодня не могли придушить одну девочку, совсем маленькую, такое милое личико, а какая темная душа. Ее палач задохнулся, а он в стороне стоял, а не в петле был. Пришлось жечь. Фердинд давно думал над тем, чтобы рубить головы — это ведь наверняка! — но не по-божески это. Почему порядочному христианину, совершившему всего один грех, полагается почетная и быстрая смерть, и она же полагается шлюхе, сношавшейся с бесом? Нет.  
Жечь. Топить. Душить. Хоронить.  
— Отец! — Хуан стоял у дальнего окна, которое выходило на порт, и со слишком озадаченным для десятилетнего ребенка лицом смотрел вдаль, — Отец! А что, не всех ведьм сегодня сожгли?  
Странно.  
— Дорогой мой Хуан, всех ведьм ни сжечь никогда. Они будут ложиться под… Появляться снова и снова и…  
— Отец, там горит.  
Несколько секунд король сидел в оцепенении. Что опять случилось? Паника? Нет. Удивление. Замешательство. Не более. Король встал с подушек и медленным шагом подошел к сыну.  
— Я более чем уверен, что все в порядке, — Фердинанд улыбнулся, чтобы успокоить сына. Тот выглядел слишком напуганным.  
— Прости, отец, но я так не думаю.  
Шаг ускорился. Фердинанд обнял сына за плечи и подошел к окну. Черт возьми, и правда полыхает! И полыхает…  
— Ваше величество! — Мерко выронила виноград, который просил Хуан, и со сбитым дыханием подбежала к королю, — корабли горят… И порт… И вода…  
Фердинанд оттолкнул сына и жестом показал ему вернуться на подушки.  
— Мерко, — он сгорбился и потряс ее за плечо, — вода не может гореть, тупица!  
— Вода горит! Нас господь проклял! За чуму! За войны! — девушку трясло, она заливалась слезами и стекала на пол, как старая восковая свеча, — вода горит, ваше величество!  
Фердинанд вернулся к окну. Порт полыхал. Корабли стали огненными шарами на воде. И вода. Вода горела.  
— Мерко, живо за королевой! Все, — он обратился к оставшимся слугам, которые стояли в оцепенении и смотрели в окно, откуда, даже с их ракурса, были видны ярко-оранжевые языки пламя, — вон отсюда. Хуан, ко мне!  
Властный голос короля оживил всех. Мерко, как рысь, выбежала из зала, слуги потянулись за ней.  
Кто-то из коридора закричал.  
Все замерли.  
Все факелы погасли.  
Короля Испании, властелина всех морей, первого кандидата на трон мира… Затрясло.  
— Папа! Мне страшно! Папа! — Хуан со всей силы прижался к отцу. Король опустил трясущуюся руку на спину мальчику.  
— Никуда от меня не отходи. Стой тут.  
Слуги разбежались кто куда. Из коридора слышны были крики и всхлипы. Король и принц, как единое целое, застыли перед окном. В зале стало одновременно холодно и душно. Было очень тяжело дышать.  


Все крики из коридора утихли. Послышались громкие шаги. Двое. Шли двое и очень громко топали, как будто специально.  
— Папа, это ведьмы, они нам мстят.  
— Молчи, — Фердинанда трясло, он впился пальцами в спину сына, — никто не смеет противостоять королю Испании. НИКТО! НИКАКАЯ ВЕДЬМА!  
Шаги утихли. Кто-то стоял прямо за дверью в зал.  
— Я не ведьма.  
Голос был очень низким, бархатным, одним из тех, в которых хочется утонуть или раствориться, но сейчас он пугал. Дверь с сильным скрипом отворилась, и в зал вошли двое. Факелы вдоль стен зажглись сами по себе также внезапно, как и потухли.  
В зал вошел высокий мужчина в белоснежном тюрбане. Смуглая кожа, черная длинная борода, яркие одежды. Его спутница была полным контрастом — от бледности ее кожи казалось, что она мертва, одета была в грубую одежду из шерсти, и… ее руки пылали. Буквально. Ее руки были охвачены огнем, но казалось, она этого не замечала.  
Араб (если он был арабом) широко улыбался и держал в руках маленький разноцветный сундучок.  
— Ну, вы почти отгадали, — сказал он с сильным восточным акцентом (точно араб), — она ведьма. Я нет. Я колдун. Но она очень добрая ведьма и не говорит по-испански, так-то вы ее не обидели, — он улыбнулся еще шире и поставил сундучок на пол, — а вот меня вы обидели. Очень.  
Он властно взмахнул рукой. Хуан, словно он был перышком, плавно, плавно поплыл по воздуху к подушкам. Плавно приземлившись, он огромными глазами уставился на пришельцев. Ребенка трясло.  
— Мальчик, принц, я полагаю… Я тебе обещаю, что с папой будет все хорошо. Но не уходи, пожалуйста, — улыбка араба стала пугающе доброй, — на всякий случай.  
Девушка все это время просто стояла. Ее руки так и были как факелы, она не обращала внимание ни на ребенка, ни на короля. Араб повернулся к ней, что-то быстро сказал на непонятном королю языке и поцеловал ведьму в щеку. Та слегка улыбнулась, но после этого снова превратилась в живую статую.  
— Итак, ваше величество король Фердинанд. Надеюсь, мой испанский достаточно понятен. Меня зовут очень долго и красиво, но вы можете называть меня Баркад. Баркад. Ударение на первый слог, не путайте, пожалуйста. Я пришел к вам с подарком, — он опустил взгляд на сундучок, — но сначала я хочу с вами поговорить. Вы не против?  
Фердинанд застыл и не мог двинуться. Он весь покрылся холодным потом, его сердце готово было ударить ему в мозг и взорваться, как бочка пороха.  
— Да. Только не трогайте сына.  
— Не буду, я же сказал, — Баркад с непониманием посмотрел на короля, — вы меня вообще слушаете? За жену не бойтесь, у нас тоже есть дети и чужих она не тронет. Ее зовут Алтакама, кстати. Ударение на третью «а». Не путайте, — он снова улыбнулся.  
Ноги короля готовы были сложиться пополам, как пучки пересохшей соломы. Он медленно сел на холодный каменный пол. Баркад и Алтакама молча за этим наблюдали, затем переглянулись и тоже сели на пол.  
— Мы же с вами равны, Фердинанд, — голос чужестранца был непринужденный, хотя его вид выдавал то, что внутри он буквально горит (а его жена ГОРЕЛА и БУКВАЛЬНО и СНАРУЖИ), — я, не постесняюсь сказать, самый сильный маг мира. И я приехал спросить вас, как самого великого короля Европы… А вы ведьм зачем убиваете?  
Фердинанд забыл как дышать. Сначала он подумал, что это маг решил его задушить, но это всего лишь перехватило дыхание. Ты властелин всех морей. Ты не можешь бояться вшивого любовника дьявола.  
— Потому что это сатанинские отродья. Шлюхи дьявола.  
Вокруг Баркада начал образовываться смерч. Алтакама взяла его за руку. Он даже не заметил, как его рука начала гореть. Казалось, ему даже стало легче.  
— Вы лжете. Я не знаю сатану и Иисуса. Аллаха знаю. Он мой бог. Родила меня мать. А сплю я с женой. Вы меня оскорбили?  
В голове у Фердинанда было пусто. Может, отдать этому арабу трон? Лишь бы не тронул сына. Зачем он сюда приехал? «Что ему от меня нужно?!»  
Несколько минут все сидели молча. Баркад успокоил ураган вокруг себя и снова поцеловал жену в щеку.  
— Ваше величество… Ведьмы и колдуны — это нормально. Они такими рождаются от обычных женщин и обычных мужчин. Так было всегда, а почему — я вам говорить не буду. Хотя стоило бы… — он замолчал и задумался, словно про себя говорил сам с собой, — нет, не стоило бы. И я предлагаю вам сделку. Представляете? Вы мразь, подонок и, — дальше следовали слова на арабском, но, слава господу нашему Иисусу и пресвятой деве Марии, арабского король не знал, — я хочу вам помочь. Не просто так, конечно. Скажите мне, есть что-то пострашнее ведьм?  
Фердинанд не знал, что ответить. Всю жизнь ему казалось, что ведьмы — это язвы на лице христианского мира. Войны? Они смысл политики, нет. Что хуже ведьм.  
— Чума, господин.  
Хуан пропищал это чуть слышно, но эхо повторило это слово как пугающую мантру. Чума-чума-чума-чума.  
Баркад повернулся к принцу и улыбнулся ему.  
— Молодец! Поэтому меня бояться не надо. Надо бояться чумы.  
Он положил руки на привезенный сундучок и посмотрел прямо королю в глаза.  
— Фердинанд, я сильнейший маг на свете, а просто сильных магов у нас (где — у нас?) больше, чем где бы то ни было. Мы изобрели лекарство от чумы для всего мира. Не для одного вас или вашего сына, Фердинанд. А для всего мира.  
Он медленно открыл крышку сундучка. На короля полился переливающийся свет. Там было что-то живое, оно двигалось, оно плыло как вода, было горячим как огонь и одновременно свежим, как ночной воздух, а пахло всеми цветами, всеми растениями сразу.  
— Это поможет вам спасти не только свою страну, но и весь мир от крупных вспышек чумы. Крупных, прошу заметить. Чуму не победить, но остановить можно. В обмен на это я прошу у вас одно — собирать всех ведьм и колдунов, которых ловит инквизиция, и передавать мне. Я буду их увозить, и больше никогда они вас не побеспокоят. И то же самое скажите своим друзьям-королям. Согласны?  
Фердинанд молчал. Что этот восточный бес привез ему? С какой стати он должен выдавать предателей Христа этому… еще одному предателю Христа! Мусульманину! Немыслимо.  
Король закрыл сундучок.  
— Нет.  
Тишина. Алтакама перестала пылать. Хоть она и не понимала ни слова, но прекрасно чувствовала своего мужа. Она была до смерти напугана.  
Баркад улыбнулся.  
— Я повторю еще раз, — он направил руку в сторону принца, который все это время молча наблюдал за отцом и двумя пришельцами, — я отдаю вам лекарство от чумы, а вы отдаете мне всех магов и ведьм, которых найдете. Вы согласны?  


Но Фердинанд смотрел лишь на своего сына. Он висел в воздухе и хрипел. Баркад душил его.  
— Мне повторить еще раз, ваше величество? Я отдаю вам…  
— Да! — Фердинанд не понимал, что происходит. Он хотел побежать к сыну, но сам не зная почему, мертвой хваткой схватил сундучок, — да, я буду выдавать вам всех ведьм, отпустите моего сына.  
— Поклянитесь именем своего бога, — Баркад улыбнулся, но душить ребенка не перестал.  
— Клянусь спасителем нашим Иисусом Христом, святой непорочной девой Марием, апостолами Петром и Павлом, Иаковом и Матфеем, ОТПУСТИТЕ МОЕГО СЫНА, Я КЛЯНУСЬ ВАМ, ОТПУСИТЕ!  
Хуан плавно соскользнул с невидимой виселицы на подушки. Баркад взмахнул рукой, и принц снова ровно задышал. Фердинанд бросился к нему.  
Королю было все равно, что делают эти двое. Он сидел около сына, успокаивал его, прижимал к себе, как мать новорожденного… Плакал.  
— Последний день каждого месяца мы будем приплывать в порт столицы каждой из европейских держав. Я жду всех ведьм и колдунов живыми и невредимыми. Корабль называется «Непетта», паруса фиолетовые, чтобы не перепутали. Нарушите уговор — что будет, уже знаете.  
Король обернулся, но Баркада и его жены Алтакамы уже не было. Только холодный вихрь пронесся по залу.  
***

Фердинанд выполнил свое обещание. Хоть в отдельных городах ведьм и колдунов продолжали казнить, в конце каждого месяца «Непетта» под фиолетовыми парусами увозила всех нечестивых бог знает куда.  
Сундук Баркада передавался от короля к королю как символ великого мага, которому лучше не быть врагом. Как использовать лекарство от чумы никто не знал 200 лет, пока в 1666 году в Лондоне, где хранился сундук, не наступил великий пожар.  
И его использовали.  
Никто не знает как.  
Но чума ушла.


	2. Глава первая. Брайс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знакомство с первым персонажем истории о школе "Баркад" - Брайсе МакГрегоре, который в пятнадцать лет узнал о своих магических силах. Не слишком ли поздно для такого горячего парня? Точнее, горящего...

Дверь в комнату Брайса была закрыта. Во всей квартире было так тихо, что эта тишина резала слух. Маленькие Пит и Сьюзи сидели прямо перед дверью в комнату старшего брата и молча ждали, когда он выйдет. Стучаться боялись — мама запретила.  
— Дерек, это невыносимо! –миссис МакГрегор сокрушалась на кухне, — он к черту сожжет наш дом! Он к черту сожжет наших детей. Наших детей, Дерек, наших малюток, наших славных малышей…  
Мистер МакГрегор не смотрел на жену, его взгляд был прикован к окну. Уже час они ожидали «скорую помощь», гадая, начнется ли новый пожар 1666-го года чуть севернее Лондона, или на этот раз нет.  
— Дебора, не забывай, пожалуйста, что Брайс тоже твой сын. Не открещивайся от него, потому что он…  
— Не произноси в моем доме это слово! — Дебора МакГрегор, высокая, сильная (и невыносимая) во всех смыслах женщина, грозно стукнула кулаком по столу, — будь он моим сыном, он был бы нормальным!  
— Дебора, он нормальный! И он твой сын! — Дерек закрыл лицо рукой, — Бог ты мой, по-твоему я тебе изменил, и ты родила сама ребенка от другой женщины… Да что я несу?! Все, — он встал из-за стола и вышел из кухни.  
Мистер МакГрегор был небольшого роста, с огромной проплешиной на голове и в очках. Типичный английский клерк, в котором, совершенно случайно, течет шотландская кровь. Он был спокойным, тихим и, честное слово, очень любящим отцом. Брайс, его старший сын, был точной его копией… Внутри. Внешне он был типичным МакФинном, весь в мать — высоченным, широченным, рыжим до ряби в глазах. Но по характеру — Дерек МакГрегор. Видимо, поэтому мать его и ненавидела.  
Дети все еще сидели у двери. Они не понимали, почему родители ругаются, почему Брайс не выходит и, тем более, почему к нему нельзя. При виде отца они молча встали и отошли в сторону. Мать уже начала растить себе «своих» детей и настраивать их против отца. Как прекрасна семейная жизнь!  
Дерек аккуратно открыл дверь в комнату сына и проскользнул внутрь так, чтобы дети ничего не видели, и плотно захлопнул ее. Брайс лежал на кровати и… Горел.  
«Маг в роду МакГрегоров… Безумие», — подумал мистер МакГрегор, придвигая стул к кровати сына, — «маги в телевизоре, маги в Эдинбурге и Глазго, маги из новостей… Но маг в такой глуши! В твоем доме!»  
Было очень странно просто принять эту мысль. Мистеру МакГрегору было очень страшно за судьбу сына. Но, черт возьми, как же он им гордился. Маг в семье МакГрегоров. Да еще и маг огня. Чертов настоящий шотландец.  
— Брайс, — инстинктивно, словно не замечая пламени, он потянул руку, чтобы потрясти сына за плечо, но в последний момент одернул. Его сын горел.  
Брайс был высоким и неуклюжим. Для своих пятнадцати с небольшим лет он уже перерос отметку в шесть футов и был больше похож на шкаф, чем на мальчика. Очень похож на тестя мистера МакГрегора. Спасибо большое, что старик МакФинн не горит, иначе Дерек МакГрегор стал бы кучкой праха намного раньше, чем предполагал.  
Услышав голос отца, парень лениво повернулся к нему и потер глаза. Он спал. Видимо, огонь служит магам вместо одеяла. Интересное наблюдение. Придя в себя и увидев отца, Брайс улыбнулся.  
— Сынок, — мистер МакГрегор старался выглядеть как никогда спокойным, — тебе не больно?  
Его сын горел.  
— Ну так, пап, — парень почесал затылок, — жарко просто.  
Оба рассмеялись. Дерек прекрасно чувствовал жар, исходивший от сына. Что удивляло, огонь не перекидывался на деревянную кровать, одежда Брайса не тлела, он был словно в пылающем коконе. Интересно, а маги Воздуха устраивают дома смерч? Маги Воды — потоп? Маги Земли… о боже… Дендрарий? Глиняный карьер? Видимо, семья МакГрегоров еще легко откупилась. По крайней мере, все хотели в это верить.  
Брайс зевнул и растянулся во весь рост.  
— Когда там приедет скорая и увезет меня в психушку? Уж лучше так, чем слышать вопли матери. Конечно же, первым делом, как я стал магом, я сожгу ее сумки и своих же брата с сестрой. Типичный магический день.  
«Это сирена скорой помощи? Или послышалось?»  
— Сынок, а ты сам-то веришь… В то что происходит?  
Брайс приподнялся, осмотрел свои пылающие руки, пылающие ноги, пылающее тело. Наверное, огонь очень здорово сочетается с его рыжей гривой. Надо еще отрастить бороду и пускать по ней язычки пламени.  
— Нет, пап. Не верится.  
Вранье.  
Магия проявилась у Брайса тремя месяцами раннее. Сначала это были язычки пламени на кончиках пальцев, но, как оказалось, их очень легко контролировать. Потом получилось пускать огненные шары и катать их по полу. Брайс быстро понял, что огонь контролируешь ты сам — он либо сжигает и пожирает, либо он безвредный и слегка греет. План был идеальным: выучить все самому, скрывать свои способности, таким образом не попадая в реестр магов и обходя обязанность носить «магический браслет», или, как его называют сами маги, «наручник», который подавляет твою силу, а затем использовать силу Огня в своих силах… Идеально! Но как жаль, что мировые законы сохранения магических сил не подчиняются планам Брайса МакГрегора. Ситуация, конечно, неприятная.  
Оба МакГрегора сидели молча, думая каждый о своем, пока дверь в комнату парня резко не открылась то ли с ноги, то ли от силы крика Деборы МакГрегор.  
— Сьюзи! Патрик! ЖИВО В КОМНАТУ!  
Дебору не было видно, только слышно. В комнату вошли два фельдшера скорой помощи — молодая девушка в зеленом костюме и очередной-шотландский-костолом-спорю-его-фамилия-начинается-на-Мак фельдшер в синем костюме. Простите, два фельдшера «скорой помощи для магов». Несложно догадаться, синий костюм для мага Воды, зеленой — Земли.  
Мистер МакГрегор встал со стула и предложил место фельдшеру. Тот что-то быстро буркнул своей напарнице, взял планшет и ручку и занял предложенное место.  


«У меня сын горит, а они хотят заполнять документы?!» — мистер МакГрегор с удовольствием бы топнул ногой, но он весь размером был меньше, чем одни только усы врача.  
— Полное имя, фамилия, дата рождения, как давно проявились способности, были ли маги в семье, — без приветствия и малейшего изменения интонации спросил врач. Брайс, слегка сконфуженный, стал ему отвечать. Тем временем девушка нашла что-то в своем чемоданчике и подошла к парнишке.  
— Брайс Стефен МакГрегор, 05.07.2000, три месяца назад…  
— Три месяца назад? — Дерек прислонился к шкафу, чтобы не упасть, — сын! Три месяца… — у него перехватило дыхание, — почему ты не сказал?  
Врач обернулся и грозно посмотрел на МакГрегора старшего.  
— Во-первых, не мешайте, во-вторых, ваш сын маг, а ваша жена, хоть и не владеет магией, но ведьма та еще. А я в этом доме около семи минут и уже понял. Смекаете? — он вернулся к записям, но затем резко перевел взгляд на свою напарницу, как будто только что о ней вспомнил, — Люси, а ты чего тут стоишь-морозишься. Нашла?  
Люси кивнула.  
— Ну так не стой столбом! — фельдшер вздохнул и вернулся к Брайсу, — три месяца, так? Как проявилось?  
Брайс начал свой рассказ, который мистер МакГрегор слышал, как «ну, вы знаете, моя семья такая отвратительная, что я все скрывал, потому что боялся, что меня ночью подушкой задушат» и умирал от стыда в прямом эфире, в то время как Люси возилась с какой-то штукой. Рассказ сына поплыл мимо ушей. Дерек взглядом сверлил Люси. Да это же настоящий магический браслет… Бог ты мой! Мистер МакГрегор никогда его так близко не видел, магов в его окружении не было. Какой он… Блестящий. Погнутый блестящий кусок железа, который сдерживает силы магов. Как это возможно? Почему мистер МакГрегор никогда не интересовался жизнью магов, которая теперь в открытом доступе? Как много упущено!  
Браслет отражал языки пламени и казался ярко-оранжевым. Люси подошла поближе к Брайсу и попросила его протянуть ей правую руку. А потом… Она схватила его за руку и просто надела браслет. Мало того, что огонь не тронул ее, так и сам Брайс перестал полыхать. Теперь это был просто сын мистера МакГрегора, слегка в шоке и в рваной футболке, но в целом, самый обычный Брайс.  
— Фредди, — Люси недоверчиво посмотрела на только что надетый на руку Брайса браслет, — он плавится.  
Фредди заканчивал заполнять анкету и не сразу отвлекся на реплику девушки. Когда дело дошло до короткой экспертизы — действительно — браслет плавился.  
— Ну ты даешь, — фельдшер рассмеялся и хлопнул Брайса по плечу, — да с такой силой тебя в Баркад с руками-ногами оторвут. Люси, надевай на вторую тоже браслет, до больницы его как-нибудь довезем.  
Мистер МакГрегор смотрел на своего сына, который, несмотря на свои габариты, теперь выглядел как обычный растерявшийся мальчишка.  
— Простите, я не расслышал… Куда моего сына заберут? Зачем ему в больницу? — он подошел к сыну, но Фредди и Люси, как слаженная команда, быстро собрали свои вещи и, взяв Брайса под руки, повели его на выход.  
Все происходило слишком быстро и сумбурно. С браслетами на руках Брайс чувствовал себя, как преступник. Врачи перестали отвечать на какие-либо вопросы мистера МакГрегора и поспешно выводили парня из дома, как будто он был чумным. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но, видимо, никто не хотел встречаться с Деборой МакГрегор. Это обуславливало и то, что Брайс не сопротивлялся.  
Дерек следовал за троицей до самой машины. Единственное, что он успел схватить — это телефон Брайса. Вполне возможно, его увезут в какой-то секретный магический блок на обследование, или, не дай бог, увезут куда-то туда, куда мистер МакГрегор не расслышал и, если честно, боялся услышать.  
У двери в скорую все остановились и посмотрели друг на друга, как будто соревнование «кто быстрее до машины» было окончено и пришло время подводить итоги. Мистер МакГрегор передал сыну телефон, тот схватил его и, воспользовавшись заминкой врачей, подошел к отцу и обнял его.  
— Браслеты детские, — куда более спокойным голосом пояснил Фредди, пока Люси уже загружала все вещи в машину, — мы довезем его до больницы и поставим ему нормальный. Ваша жена сказала, что горит ребенок, а ваш ребенок немногим мельче меня, — он улыбнулся и похлопал Дерека по плечу, от чего тот чуть не рассыпался на части, — осмотрим его, внесем в реестр магов, оформим все документы, в школу запишем, — на этой реплике Брайс нахмурился. Школа, даже магическая — это явно не по его части.  
— Мы привезем его вечером, а вы пока успокойте свою жену, — Фредди сделал Брайсу жест залезть в машину, — мистер МакГрегор, не переживайте. Ваш сын точно такой же, как и все вокруг. Я бы даже сказал, что немного лучше. Он будет вам звонить… Да, оболтус? — он посмотрел на парня, который уже послушно сидел на столе для реанимации.  
— Конечно, пап, — Брайс улыбнулся отцу и помахал ему телефоном.  
— Береги себя, сынок.  
Фредди залез в отсек реанимации к Брайсу и закрыл дверь. Люси нажала на газ, и «скорая» тронулась.  
Мистер МакГрегор очень любил своего старшего сына, а Брайс очень любил своего отца (по сути — единственного родителя). Мистеру МакГрегору было больно на душе от того, что его любимый сын скрывал от него свою магическую силу. Брайсу было больно от того, что он ничего не рассказывал отцу. С этого дня все стало иначе, и обоим казалось, что только хуже, каким бы прекрасным не считался дар магии. Дерек вернулся домой, сразу же попав под волну криков своей жены, а Брайс ехал в больницу и, если честно, немного боялся. Ему пригрозили каким-то Баркадом… Было бы хорошо, если бы это было что-то, кроме тюрьмы или кладбища. Словечко криминальное, как раз для таких мест.  
Фредди предложил Брайсу чай из термоса, тот согласился. Мужчина взял термос, снял крышку и посмотрел в упор на парня.  
— Рот открывай.  
Не зная зачем, но веря, что раз Фредди сказал, значит надо, Брайс открыл рот. Фредди направил указательный палец на термос, и из него, как змея, появился поток чая, который следовал по маршруту «термос — рот МакГрегора». Парень чуть не подавился. Чай был мерзким, слишком крепким, а вот трюк сногсшибательным. Фредди захохотал, как Санта Клаус.  
— В общем, — он закрыл термос и еще раз посмотрел на руки Брайса. Браслеты снова начали плавиться, — я твоему отцу не соврал, едем в больницу ставить тебе браслет и заниматься документами. А, ну и осмотрим тебя. Мы же все-таки больница, — он снова захохотал, но вместе с ним рассмеялась и Люси. Брайс тоже засмеялся бы, но было слишком не по себе.

— Приедет старик Мак, — продолжал Фредди, а Брайс тут же подумал о том, что старик Мак — это буквально любой старик. Мы же. Черт возьми. В Шотландии, — привезет тебе нормальный браслет. Сначала будет непривычно, но тебе еще в школу ходить, там можно снимать ну и… — он снова открыл термос, будто ему просто нечем было занять руки, отхлебнул немного чая и скривился, — боги, как мерзко… Собственно, он и есть директор ближайшей школы, куда ты будешь ходить. Я в этой всей педагогике не силен, сейчас расскажу тебе кошмары про магию, сломаю твою нежную детскую психику, и так, глядишь, и силы лишусь. Так что все вопросы к нему. Договорились?  
Брайс молча кивнул. Больше Фредди ничего не говорил — залез в телефон. Люси молча вела машину.  
Теперь можно было осмотреть передвижную реанимацию. Брайс никогда не был в «скорой», но ему казалось, что это машина обычной «скорой помощи». От магического мира здесь были только два врача и один пациент. Сколько же тут странных штуковин и аппаратов… А они ему не понадобились. Он ведь просто горел заживо. Как прекрасен мир магии!  
«Школа» — все крутилось в голове у парня, — «ладно, на такую школу еще можно согласиться. Приедет сразу директор… Что-то не внушает доверия. Но у него же можно все спросить! А каких магов больше всего в Великобритании? А почему обычно магия проявляется в пять лет, а него в пятнадцать? А почему магию «открыли» для всех? А от чего зависит, магом ты родился, или нет? И это… А что такое Баркад?»  
«Да тебя в Баркад с руками-ногами оторвут» — слышался в голове голос Фредди. Наверняка его фамилия МакКакой-то, но сейчас воспринималось как Крюгер.  
Все.  
— А что такое Баркад?  
Терпеть уже не было сил. Да, мир и быт магов уже давно часть реального мира, маги среди нас, равные возможности, бла-бла-бла, но слово «Баркад» Брайс никогда и нигде не слышал.  
Фредди отложил телефон и посмотрел в упор на Брайса.  
— Слушай, — он почесал затылок, точно также, как и сам МакГрегор, когда пытался сформулировать свои мысли, — это что-то вроде…  
— Азкабана?  
Люси хрюкнула от смеха.  
— Чего? — голос Фредди звучал как раз в той стилистике «Крюггер».  
— Ну, — Брайсу стало дико неловко, как будто он ляпнул полнейшую глупость (забегая вперед — так оно и было), — тюрьма такая для волшебников. Из «Гарри Поттера».  
— Тьфу-ты ну-ты, — врач фыркнул и снова отхлебнул мерзкого чая, — Люси, ты слышала, что он сказал? Баркад — тюрьма для волшебников из «Гарри Поттера»! Ну дает.  
Девушка перестала смеяться и притормозила на светофоре.  
— Брайс, не слушай его. Раз на то пошло, то это скорее, как «Хогвартс». Только реальнее, ну… И лучше.  
«Не понял».  
Хогвартс — огромная школа для волшебников из книги. Реальный мир немного другой. Школы для магов расположены по всему миру и выглядят как обычные. Туда часто устраивают экскурсии обычным детям. Есть престижные школы для магов, есть попроще. Все как у людей. А Хогвартса не существует. В смысле, Баркада.  
— Я не пони…  
— Слушай, — перебил Брайса Фредди, и было видно, что ему сложно подбирать слова, — ты же… Вот смотри, чем славится мудрец?  
Внезапный съезд с «тьфу-ты ну-ты» на притчи о мудрецах. Интригует.  
-… Мудрец славится тем, что ум выставляет на показ, а мудрость бережет для себя. Понимаешь, магия была с начала времен, а в этом году исполняется всего 70 лет, как ее открыли для всех. Да, ее всю выставляют на показ, о всех заковырках известно всем… Но ты уверен, что стоило ее всю выдавать человечеству?  
«Конечно нет», — подумал Брайс.  
— Нет, конечно, — подтвердил Фредди, — старик Мак проведет тебе профилактическую беседу и обо всем расскажет. Ты теперь один из нас, друг, и, так или иначе, тебе придется вести открытую магическую жизнь, полную секретов, и один из них — Баркад… Хорошо сказал, Люси?  
— Отлично, Мак.  
Столько мыслей роилось в голове Брайса, в голове строился призрачный образ загадочного Баркада, но другой вопрос его тревожил гораздо сильнее, причем уже давно.  
Какого черта в этой стране все понимают, о каком Маке идет речь, если все — это Мак?


	3. Глава вторая. Джоанна

«Это точно что-то абсолютно неважное», — Джоанна перевернулась с одного бока на другой и еще сильнее закуталась в одеяло, прячась от звука своего телефона, — «мама дома, папа дома, Джон дома, Дженнон тоже дома, да кому я нужна в такую рань?!»

Кому-то, видимо, была очень нужна. Телефон не переставал требовательно вибрировать. Девушка вытащила руку из-под одеяла и схватила телефон. Время — десять утра. Суббота. Июль, одиннадцатое число, две тысячи восемнадцатый год. Звонил Джон.  
— Че те надо?  
— Зайди в АйМаг.  
Джон повесил трубку.  
Утро. Суббота. Лето. Да он же в соседней комнате! Старшие братья — зло, а Джон МакСтаррисон — начальник отдела.  
Джо пришлось выбраться из-под одеяла. Было уже светло, но светло по меркам Кардиффа — над этим городом всегда ходят серые тучи. Для Джоанны это была еще рань, и желание вернуться ко сну было куда больше любви к родному брату, но, черт возьми, этот дрыщ умеет интриговать.  
В АйМаге ничего. Ни лайков, одно сообщение, и то от Джона, и бесконечные новости и посты отдыхающих на морях однокурсников Джоанны. Нет, технически она вообще жила у моря и даже немного им была, но с Бали и Доминиканой это сравниться не может.  
«Да ну вас всех нафиг», — Джо скрыла ленту новостей и зашла в чат с братом. Все же, если это информация только для АйМага, а не мессенджеров обычных людей, то надо быть в курсе.  
Пересланное сообщение от администрации школы Баркад. Господь Иисус, только не…  
«Уважаемый Джон Джерард Джереми Джанго МакСтаррисон!»  
Только не…  
«Поздравляем Вас с переходом на шестой, выпускной, курс нашего учебного заведения. За ваши академические и спортивные достижения, а также активное участие в жизни школы, мы назначаем Вас…»  
Нет.  
«…старостой…»  
Твою мать.  
«…школы».  
— НЕТ! — Джоанна кинула подушку в стену, — ДЖОН, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, А НУ БЫСТРО ИДИ СЮДА! ТЕБЕ НА ЖОПЕ РОВНО НЕ СИДИТСЯ?!  
Топот разнесся по коридору второго этажа.  
— Мать мою не поминай лихом, она у нас общая, если что.  
Судя по звукам, Джон спустился на второй этаж. Черт возьми, почему ей нельзя использовать магию дома? Было бы намного легче, если бы Джон, ну не знаю, невзначай утонул, подавился водой насмерть, превратился в глыбу льда… Да вариантов масса! Черт возьми, этот раздолбай староста чертова Баркада, чертова сборища людей со всего света, которые будут ходить за ним толпами, верить в его уникальность и важность, и, что самое главное. ОБРАЩАТЬ. ВНИМАНИЕ. НА. СЕСТРУ. СТАРОСТЫ. ШКОЛЫ.  
Отвратительно.  
Уже два года учеба Джоанны в Баркаде была настоящим адом. Когда Джон перешел на четвертый курс, его с легкой руки назначили старостой своего факультета. Казалось бы, он на Огне, Джоанна на Воде, никаких проблем быть не может, но на самом деле еще как может. И зовут ее Джон МакСтаррисон. Постоянные знакомства с его приятелями, постоянное внимание, постоянные мероприятия где ПРИНИМАЕТ УЧАСТИЕ СЕСТРА НАШЕГО СТАРОСТЫ, А ВЕДЬ ОНА ДАЖЕ НЕ С НАШЕГО ФАКУЛЬТЕТА, ДАВАЙТЕ ПОХЛОПАЕМ. По голове себе похлопайте. Какой позор и ужас. А теперь это чудо в перьях и вовсе самый главный, а учитывая нынешнего директора, буквально самый главный и влиятельный.  
Джо утерла слезы и снова взяла в руки телефон. Сон как рукой сняло, но теперь пришло чувство голода. Из-за стресса в последнее время Джоанна еще и вес лишний набрала, и вся одежда жала, животик немного вываливался из пижамных штанов, а футболка жала в груди. «Привет, я Джон, староста школы, а этот обаятельный толстячок — моя сестра Джоанна. Да, у нас похожие имена. У всех МакСтаррисонов имена на Дж, если честно. Вообще все началось, когда один русский князь решил скрыться от преследований, было это в…»  
«Все, ну этого Джона к черту. Отъемся так, чтобы не пролезать в дверной проем, и останусь дома. Класс».  
Сообщение из Баркада все еще было открыто. Внизу был какой-то небольшой список, скорее всего, список старост всех факультетов.  
«Хоть бы Лили осталась нашей старостой, тогда это еще как-то можно пережить».  
«…и мы информируем Вас, как старосту школы, о выбранных на этот год старостах факультета:  
Факультет «Огонь» — Гвендолин Деверон, 4 курс…»  
«Таких я не знаю», — Джоанна стала перебирать в голове всех ребят, кто был на год младше нее, но ничего в голову не приходило, кроме желания поесть круассан у Эйфелевой башни. Это же французское имя, да?..  
«Факультет «Вода» — Лилия Неллк, 6 курс…»  
Теперь подушка полетела вверх. Ура! Вот кого-кого, а Лили Джоанна просто обожала как человека и уважала как старосту. Она была лучшей подругой Джона, но из-за нахальности и наглости МакСтаррисона она часто огревала его ледяной водой или же просто отвешивала ему подзатыльники. Женщина-идеал. В такую и влюбиться не стыдно.  
«Факультет «Воздух» — Томас Дердвуд, 6 курс…»  
Не список старост, а захватывающий фильм с сюжетными поворотами. Сначала у нас кисейная француженка с багетом во рту (по крайней мере, Джоанне хотелось так думать), затем воинствующая лесбиянка с окраины Лондона, она же достопочтимая госпожа Неллк, она же «слышь, МакСтаррисон, еще раз полезешь целоваться, я тебе яйца нахрен оторву», а теперь Дердвуд. Все бы ничего, но этот парень носил только классические черные костюмы, а все его называли Сатаной. Какой-то персонаж аниме, честное слово, но красивый как черт. Как Сатана… Ну очень красивый, в общем.  
«Он же вроде тоже из Лондона…» — Джо задумчиво прикусила губу, вспоминая высокого, бледного, темноволосого красавчика Дердвуда. Она его побаивалась (как и все в школе), но они время от времени пересекались с ним на собраниях клуба «Магия из поколения в поколение». Он, как и МакСтаррисоны, тоже был из немногих, у кого магическая линия долго не прерывалась. Но при этом он и выглядел, как наследник рода. Сын олигарха, статная внешность, все как надо. Джон и Джо выглядели как классические Биба и Боба, а то, почему магия их в роду не прерывается, объясняли магией букв G и J. Все имена в их семье начинаются на Дж. Все.

Их маму до замужества звали Шарлотта. Сейчас она Дженнифер.  
«Вот все говорят, что маги такие же, как обычные люди… Нет», — Джо отогнала мысли о Томасе Дердвуде и вернулась к списку старост школы.  
«Факультет «Земля» — Джуди Рэдмонд, 4 курс»  
Рэдмонд. Это же типичная английская фамилия. Очень странно, что старостами международной школы магов выбрали троих англичан, валлийца и француженку. Или может эта Джуди из Америки? В любом случае, это очень странно, и даже немного нечестно. Но самое нечестное — это то, что Джон староста школы. Безумие.  
Джо окончательно вылезла из кровати и встала. Безумно сильно хотелось есть. Она подошла к большому напольному зеркалу и посмотрела на себя. Щеки выросли, впервые в жизни живот стал мягким и немного, как говорила мама, «пузыриться». Из плюсов была только грудь, которая стала заметно больше, и волосы, потому что волосы не толстеют. Единственное, что Джоанна любила в себе, так это волосы. Густая копна пшенично-светлых волос, прямо как у ее папы. Из такой гривы можно было творить шедевры парикмахерского искусства, да и распущенные они выглядели шикарно. А вот все остальное…  
«Ну, толстеют худые, а толстым уже терять нечего», — с такой мыслью девушка вышла из своей комнаты и спустилась на первый этаж.  
На кухне был аншлаг. Родители, Джон и Дженнон сидели за большим обеденным столом и уплетали оладушки. Мать Джона и Джоанны была обычной валлийкой и не владела ни одной из четырех основных стихий, но готовила она чертовски вкусно, особенно оладушки. Джо облизнулась и молча села на свободный стул. На Джона смотреть не хотелось — этот придурок светился от счастья (спасибо, что не горел), и о чем-то болтал с их кузеном Дженноном. Этот здоровяк десять лет назад, когда заканчивал школу, тоже был старостой всего Баркада, и сам он тоже мужчина-огонь. Эти двое были явно куда ближе, чем родные брат с сестрой, но Джо это устраивало более чем. Джон ее бесил. Всегда.  
— Родная, — мама Джоанны поцеловала ее в макушку и положила на тарелку гору оладушков под клубничным сиропом, — ты слышала новость про брата?  
Первый оладушек, пусть он и был безумно вкусным, застрял в горле. Она слегка закашлялась, и отец подал ей чай. По мере того, как он подносил его Джо, пар от температуры воды, как бы оно не звучало, испарялся. Джаред МакСтаррисон тоже был магом Воды, и ему было позволено куда более свободно пользоваться магией дома, хотя бы даже для того, чтобы остудить дочке чай. Джоанна сделала глоток и улыбнулась папе. Тот поцеловал ее в щеку и вернулся к оладушкам.  
— Да, я знаю новость про Джона, — со скрипом сказала девушка, — и я безумно за него рада.  
— Спасибо, сестренка, — Джон подмигнул и кинул ей на тарелку еще один оладушек, — это тебе за мой счет.  
Джо закатила глаза, а Джон, как и полагается вредному старшему брату, заржал как конь. Они были полными противоположностями, из-за чего им было до безумия сложно найти общий язык. Джон был экстравертом с постоянным шилом в одном месте, спортсменом, душой компании и мастером на все руки. Джоанна же была очень замкнутой, загнанной в угол скромной девочкой, которая кроме учебы и просмотра сериалов ничего делать не умела. Даже внешне они были полностью разными, только рост у них был один-в-один, а в остальном — бездна.  
Они оба чуть не дотягивали до метра восьмидесяти — довольно низко для парня и довольно высоко для девушки. Джон был весь в миссис МакСтаррисон — худой, жилистый, с острыми чертами лица и какими-то безумными каре-желтыми глазами. Обаяние так и исходило от него, и, несмотря на худобу и не самый статный рост, вокруг него постоянно крутились девушки, но только те, что ниже него — это закон. Джоанна же была довольно крупной для девушки. Ее папа, по его рассказам, в школе был «довольной пухлой валлийской рожей», но уже давно он начал активно заниматься спортом и держать себя в хорошей форме. Видимо, папиной девочке предстояло стать «довольной пухлой валлийской рожей, версия 2.0». Оба были светловолосыми и голубоглазыми, с мягкими чертами лица и смешными вздернутыми носами, но папе это все как-то очень шло, а вот Джоанне — ни разу. Видимо, в этой семье удачной была только первая попытка, вторая уже с дефектом.  
Миссис МакСтаррисон позвала Джона и, на автомате, положила ему и Дженнону еще по оладушку.  
— Милый, а в вашей школе разве можно ставить на такой высокий пост ученика по обмену? Я думала, только ребята из Германии могут быть старостами школы.  
— Нет, мам, — Джон немного напрягся, потому что с враньем у него не всегда выходило гладко, и кому-то приходилось его срочно выручать, — у нас с Джоанной уже за столько лет свободный немецкий, да и там нет особого разделения не своих и приезжих. Это же просто школа в Баварии, а не третий рейх.  
«Сейчас был бы подзатыльник от Лили», — подумала Джо.  
Но папа просто зарядил ему слабым потоком холодной воды по голове. Браслет на его руке предупреждающе загорелся синим, но быстро погас. У взрослых магия почти полностью ограничена, но этого «почти» вполне хватает в обычной жизни. Стоит заканчивать школу только ради того, чтобы иметь право делать так.  
— Иногда я жалею, что я не маг, — миссис МакСтаррисон вздохнула, — но, с другой стороны, я никогда не любила дальние поездки. Не понимаю, как вы привыкли в жизни в другой стране, — она тяжело вздохнула и с укором посмотрела на своего мужа, — я бы на твоем месте, Джаред, устроила их куда-нибудь хотя бы на острове. Запихнул их черт знает куда, шпрехают себе там, о матери даже не вспоминают…  
Каждый год одно и то же. Тайна Баркада — одна из немногих, которую даже при «открытом магическом мире для всех» продолжают скрывать. На то есть свои причины, одна из которых — имидж «простой магии». Люди думают, что магия — это просто возможность растить цветочки без семян, устраивать вентилятор без вентилятора и так далее, но магия — это намного больше, чем просто четыре стихии. Начиная с великого мага Баркада магия развивалась, как настоящая наука, и ее скрытый потенциал изучается до сих пор. К примеру, сочетая все четыре стихии в разных пропорциях, но увеличивая силу Воздуха, можно создать волшебный барьер, который скрывает что-либо от глаз обычных людей… например, школу Баркад на острове Алтакама где-то посреди Индийского океана. Все намного серьезнее, чем это сообщается и о чем говорится в мире.  
Именно поэтому в прекрасной семье МакСтаррисонов и была большая доля вранья по поводу учебы Джона и Джо. Они поступили в Баркад в четырнадцать лет после «первичного» обучения в местной школе магии, сначала Джон, на следующий год Джо, но были обязаны говорить всем, что проходят обучение по обмену в школе магии Мюнхена. Помимо изучения магии, они обязаны были изучать немецкий язык, культуру и историю Германии, чтобы их ложь не всплыла. Школа постоянно готовила им их же фотографии на фоне немецких достопримечательностей и реально существующей школы, чтобы у родителей (точнее у миссис Дженнифер МакСтаррисон) не возникало лишних вопросов. И речь шла не только о Джоне и Джо, а буквально обо всех учениках Баркада.

Магия не передается от родителей к детям. Как и сами стихии, она хаотична и непредсказуема, и, пожалуй, помимо семьи Дердвуд, не найти никакой другой, где были бы одни только маги. Магия — часть мира, ведь мир и состоит из Воды, Земли, Огня и Воздуха. От этого никуда не уйти и никуда не деться. Но это слишком сложно для понимания того, кто магией не обладает. Поэтому миссис МакСтаррисон ночами думала о своих бедных Джоне и Джо, которые сидят в далеком холодном Мюнхене и едят исключительно свиные колбаски и пьют только пиво. И она ждет их, и скучает по ним.  
А Джон и Джо даже никак не могут облегчить ее тоску и грусть. Место их обучения куда дальше, таинственнее и страшнее, чем Мюнхен. Но про «страшнее» в то утро они еще не знали. Джон знал только то, что он добился своего и теперь будет рулить школой, а Джо знала только то, что она ненавидит Джона и обожает оладушки.


	4. Глава третья. Томас

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Томас "Сатана" Дердвуд by https://vk.com/meokigirl  
> https://sun1-19.userapi.com/dkn0UmF6at18D9Fis4KSftaeMBFJh8tKv89byw/3EZds7TM4Pw.jpg

Наконец жара закончилась, и в городе стало, как всегда, сыро и прохладно. Чертов браслет был как настоящий наручник и не давал Тому устраивать мини-смерчи у себя в комнате, как он частенько делал в Баркаде в особенно жаркие дни. Не то чтобы у него не было в комнате кондиционера или же от духоты и высокой температуры ему становилось плохо… он просто не любил это. Он любил Лондон серым, сырым, холодным и таинственным. Наверное, со стороны и сам Томас таким казался (только разве что не сырым), но явно не в данный момент.  
В Баркаде у Томаса Дердвуда был образ сильного и замкнутого мага, злого сноба и нелюдимого человека, и уже как пару лет прозвище «Сатана» закрепилось за ним. Томас не знал, кто его придумал и почему оно так быстро разлетелось по школе, но ничего против не имел. Его не доставали однокурсники и младшие ученики, а его круг общения, парни на год-два старше Тома, относились к Сатане с юмором и долей иронии. Но теперь друзей в школе нет — они закончили Баркад, получили свои дипломы и вернулись домой, и теперь была очередь Томаса год ходить гордым выпускником и, более того, старостой факультета. Сам он от этого в восторге не был, но надеялся, что хоть отец оценит. Хотя… вряд ли.  
Мысли о последнем годе в Баркаде, посте старосты и о том, что как-то нужно завести новые знакомства, при этом оставаясь Сатаной, посетили Томаса, пока он поливал свои кактусы. Это были три именных кактуса, которые он очень любил и о которых очень заботился: высокий, с длинными иглами, бледно-зеленого цвета — это Том, он сам; кактус чуть пониже, круглый и с пушистыми иголочками, ярко-зеленый, который иногда зацветал и пускал ярко-розовый цветок — это Мишель, его мама; и маленький и белый, в редких крупных колючках — это Хлоя, его младшая сестра. Все три кактуса были творением его мамы, искусной волшебницы, которая когда-то даже работала в Баркаде и была преподавателем по Основам Магии Земли, и которую, к сожалению, Томас уже очень давно не видел. Эти три растения были последним подарком Мишель для сына после того, как ее бывший муж выгнал ее и свою собственную дочь из дома и сделал так, чтобы путь в Англию для них был закрыт.  
Вся любовь Тома, высоченного парня под два метра, угрюмого, молчаливого, слегка нервного, была в этих трех кактусах. Он возил их с собой в школу, запрещал к ним прикасаться, заботился о них, как обычный человек, не доверяя даже друзьям с факультета Земли ухаживать за ними. Ему было очень выгодно быть Сатаной, потому что Сатану никто не будет спрашивать и донимать о том, зачем ему три кактуса, почему у него только папа, а мамы нет, и более того, почему его маме запретили работать в Баркаде. Тому не с кем было с кем-то этим делиться, да он и не хотел. Близких друзей у него не было, а жалость ему не нужна была. Все что ему было нужно и то что ему до безумия сильно хотелось — это встретиться с мамой и сестрой, не бояться самого себя и не строить из себя наследника семьи Дердвуд. Стоит отметить, что с ненавистной ролью «надежды семьи» Томас очень даже неплохо справлялся, и отец был им вполне доволен, но одна черта выводила Ренделла Дервуда из себя, и он начинал проклинать своего собственного сына, кидать в него вещи, пытаться придушить его с помощь магии (а вы еще не поняли, что в этой семье что-то не так?) и практически отрекаться от него. Все дело было в зависимости Тома.  
Кокаин? Нет. Кое-что хуже.  
Сахарная пудра. Глазурь. Шоколад. Расплавленный сыр на корочке от пиццы.  
Томас Дердвуд был жутким обжорой.  
Зависимость Тома исходила из того, что ему банально не хватало счастья. Только еда поднимала его настроение и заставляла хоть как-то двигаться вперед по жизненному пути, ведь даже если сегодня у тебя болит живот от трех тортов, то завтра он пройдет и можно будет заказать пиццу. Том был высоким и довольно стройным, скорее даже худым — его обжорство на него никак не влияло. Видимо, вместе с магией Воздуха его природным даром стал бездонный желудок. Том постоянно ел, а если не ел, то жевал, а если не ел и не жевал, то думал о том, что бы поесть и пожевать.  
Томас Дердвуд, наследник семьи Дердвуд, Сатана Баркада, староста факультета Воздух, молодой человек девятнадцати лет, скрючившись стоял в своей комнате в шелковой пижаме и поливал свои кактусы, а из карманов его пижамной куртки торчали куски кекса.  
На часах было уже двенадцать дня. В три у Тома была назначена встреча в центре города, но до нее он хотел часок пройтись сам. Неплохо было бы позавтракать не спеша, собраться и забежать куда-нибудь перекусить.  
Семья Дердвуд, а точнее, Ренделл Дердвуд, его сын, с которым мы только что познакомились, и его вторая жена Диана жили в огромном особняке недалеко от центра Лондона. Что снаружи, что внутри он выглядел ужасно — с претензией на помпезность, но безвкусно и слишком черно-бело. Другие сочетания цветов Ренделл не признавал, да настолько, что даже его сын был черно-белым (у Тома была бледная, буквально белая кожа, и черные волосы). Из детства Том помнил, что пока мама жила здесь и все было хорошо, дом был очень уютным и весь в ее растениях, но ни мамы, ни уюта здесь уже давно нет. Диану все устраивало, особенно отцовские деньги, а Том, который жил здесь только летом, когда Баркад закрыт, был как будто бы и просто элементом декора, который очень редко замечали. Даже дома он был в каком-то смысле Сатаной, но такой… Маленькой. По сравнению со своим отцом Томас был той еще лапушкой.  
Поскольку зависимость Тома в еде очень сильно раздражала его отца, комната парня была самой дальней от столовой. Не то чтобы Дердвуда это останавливало, но все равно было слегка неприятно. По дороге на завтрак весь кекс из карманов закончился, и Том, подойдя к двери в столовую, стряхнул с себя все крошки и вошел внутрь.  
Отец и Диана тоже завтракали, что было довольно поздно для них. Томас поздоровался с отцом и мачехой и сел подальше от них, где уже было накрыто. Яичница с беконом, два круассана и какао. Великолепно. Том улыбнулся своему завтраку и принялся его есть. Отец поднял на него взгляд, скривился и вернулся к своему кофе.

— Томас, — мистер Дердвуд поправил свою пижамную куртку (даже пижама у него была черно-белая, в клеточку, как шахматная доска) и постарался посмотреть на Тома куда более спокойным взглядом, — есть новости из школы?  
Том взял салфетку, быстро вытер рот, как будто на ответ у него было строго ограниченное время, и попытался морально приготовиться к любой реакции отца.  
— Да, отец, меня выбрали старостой Воздуха, как и тебя в свое время, — он слегка улыбнулся, рассчитывая на то, что последняя фраза хоть как-то растопит сердце отца, но, судя по его ощетинившемуся лицу, номер не прошел.  
— Ну да, — его голос звучал так, как будто он сейчас возьмет нож и кинет его Тому прямо в голову, — я был старостой Воздуха на четвертом курсе, а вот на пятом и шестом был уже старостой школы. Я бы на твоем месте не гордился тем, что перед выпуском тебя пожалели и дали тебе хоть какой-то пост. Дай угадаю, старостой школы стал и вовсе первокурсник? — он рассмеялся, как настоящий Сатана, а его жена захихикала в ответ.  
Том одним глотком осушил кружку с какао и постарался быть максимально спокойным. Мама точно гордилась бы им. Он позвонит ей, когда выйдет из дома, и узнает, что даже несмотря на разлуку его любят и им гордятся.  
— Нет, отец, старостой школы выбрали тоже выпускника, Джона МакСтаррисона. Его успеваемость по теоретическим предметам хуже моей, но он активно участвует в жизни школы и действительно хороший маг. Я думаю, что он достоин своей должности.  
Отец и мачеха молча его слушали, но затем снова рассмеялись.  
— МакСтаррисон? Тебя обошел какой-то килтоносец? — отец показал на клетку на своей пижаме, видимо считая Тома настолько тупым, что стоило уточнить, что все килты тоже были в клетку, — ну ты купи волынку, денег я дам, может тогда тебя будут считать за человека.  
«Спокойно. Спокойно. Схожу в МакДональдс. Чикенбургер и картошка, совсем скоро, это ли не здорово, Том? Только не покажи, что тебя задели»  
— Он валлиец, если я не ошибаюсь, — Томас невзначай отломил кусок от круассана, — он на Огне, а его младшая сестра на Воде. Представляешь, отец, они оба маги.  
Лицо отца перекосило. Томас изящно отправил отломленный кусочек круассана к себе в карман и встал из-за стола.  
— Спасибо большое, отец, все было очень вкусно. Твои деньги прекрасно сочетаются с поварами, которые нам готовят. Я пошел.  
Было тихо, но Томас был уверен, что у отца сейчас начнется истерика. Парень быстро добрался до своей комнаты и начал поспешно собираться. Лучше подольше посидеть в МакДональдсе с книгой или пройтись по набережной. Да, Томас, сам о том зная, открыл ящик Пандоры, но так аккуратно и красиво, что даже стыдно не было.  
Причиной развода Ренделла и Мишель Дердвуд (в девичестве Найт, по новому мужу — Бишоп) была их младшая дочь, Хлоя. Род Дердвудов славился тем, что с начала времен в него входили только маги — разных стихий, разного мировоззрения, с разными характерами, но всегда только маги. Родители Томаса познакомились в Баркаде и очень сильно полюбили друг друга. Его мать, Мишель, понадеявшись на своего возлюбленного, переехала из родного Чикаго в Лондон и вышла за него замуж, а чуть позже родила Томаса, у которого, как полагается, в пять лет проявились магические способности (он чихнул около грузовика и случайно перевернул его силой своего чиха — но никто, кроме самой машины, не пострадал!). Затем, спустя несколько лет, родилась младшая сестра Томаса, Хлоя Дердвуд, такая же бледная и темноволосая. Все было хорошо, пока малышке не исполнилось пять лет, а затем шесть, семь… А магии не было. Никаких сил. Ничего. Мишель уверяла мужа, что магия проявляется с пяти до шестнадцати лет и его дочь маг, но слова проходили мимо ушей. Любовь к жене и детям была у Ренделла Дердвуда, как оказалось, куда меньшей, чем его репутация и статус. Карьера жены была уничтожена, все пути в Англию закрыты. Томаса насильно оставили с отцом, ведь он настоящий Дердвуд, а не ошибка природы.  
Мать Томаса счастливо жила дома, в США, вышла замуж второй раз и работала в местной организации по селекции новых цветов. Хлое было уже двенадцать, но магия не проявлялась, и Мишель казалось, что и не проявится, но ей, в отличии от отца девочки, было на это абсолютно плевать. Она безумно скучала по сыну и ждала момента, когда он сможет самостоятельно путешествовать и приедет к ней в гости, а может и вообще переедет. Она была Тому настоящей мамой, хотя он не мог ее обнять и быть с ней, когда захочет — она была далеким образом в экране телефона и частично кактусом, но все же мамой, такой любимой и такой родной.  
Общаться с ней Том мог только вне дома, чтобы каким-то образом отец об этом не узнал. В школе это было намного легче, хотя Дердвуд не хотел показывать свою слабость другим и постоянно искал какие-то тихие места, чтобы пообщаться с ней. Сейчас он решил позвонить ей из парка и был безумно рад ее видеть. Она была безумно рада тому, что ее сын стал старостой своего факультета, и звала его сразу после выпуска из школы и получения всех документов отправиться к ней.  
Точно, последний год в Баркаде. Теперь можно жить не только мыслью о еде, но о счастье куда более весомом и значимом. После разговора на сердце у Дердвуда было куда спокойнее, чем утром. Так, сколько времени? До встречи час?  
Нет, ну перекусить все же надо.  
Было как всегда очень людно и шумно, но Томас все же смог занять столик и спокойно поесть. Безумно сильно хотелось курить, но сигарет с собой не было. Ладно, можно стрельнуть у Эвана — до встречи можно потерпеть, а он не откажет. Надо бы только сейчас не опоздать — Томас ненавидел, когда его ждут, а помимо того еще и терпеть не мог общественный транспорт. Пришлось очень быстро идти к месту встречи, на набережную Темзы, около поворота в парк.  
Туристы, Лондон Ай, да, все как положено, но от вида на это Тома уже тошнило. Где Эван? Томас пришел точь-в-точь в три часа дня на нужное место, но где он? Дердвуд уже потянулся за телефоном, чтобы позвонить ему, но тут заметил безумную красную бейсболку. О боги, как же она его раздражала. Но под ней был Эван, а он раздражал его все же гораздо меньше.  
— Ну что, — не поздоровавшись, сказал парень, когда подошел близко к Томасу, — какие-то новости из модной шведской школы для магов?  
Тому приходилось постоянно слегка пригибаться, когда он был рядом с Эваном — тот был накачанным и довольно симпатичным, но коротышкой.  
— Да, меня еще и старостой выбрали, — он снял с него кепку, — смогу так в следующем году тебе с помощью магии делать. Знаешь, так невзначай, чтобы поток воздуха уносил это красное безумие прямо в Темзу. Ну, чтобы наверняка.

Эван вырвал бейсболку у Тома из рук, но обратно не надел.  
— Ой ну конечно, эти шведы тебя научат, — он скрестил руки на груди и обиженно посмотрел на Тома, — это еще если я тебя дождусь. Может, мне делать больше нечего, как какого-то отмороженного Дердвуда с его вшивым дипломом школы магии ждать.  
Томас усмехнулся.  
— Ну попробуй дождаться, а то шведы, знаешь ли, тоже довольно симпатичные.  
Эван ударил Тома в грудь, слегка, и снова надел бейсболку. Том снова ее снял, Эван снова ее вырвал. Дердвуд слегка нагнулся, обнял парня и поцеловал его.  
Бейсболка выпала из руки Эвана и угодила прямо в Темзу.


	5. Глава четвертая. Брайс

Было очень холодно, по крайней мере, Сьюзи так сказала Брайсу. Уже несколько лет парень не ощущал мерзкого, пронизывающего до костей шотландского холода, потому что его внутренний огонь всегда был с ним.  
Почти три года Брайс занимался изучением стихии Огня в небольшой школе для магов в соседнем городке Сошен, директором которой был профессор МакЛьюис, высокий и сухой старик, в котором энергии было больше, чем во всем семействе МакГрегоров вместе взятых. Он очень много занимался с Брайсом, поскольку сам обладал стихией Огня и видел в Брайсе огромный потенциал, а именно — будущего ученика Баркада, самой элитной школы магии на свете.  
Чтобы поступить в Баркад, Брайсу было необходимо пройти за три года то, что обычные дети-маги учат десять лет. За три года выучить такой объем информации было нереально, но МакЛьюис был другого мнения. Он хотел, чтобы Брайс был первым из его учеников, кого примут в Баркад, святыню святых всех магов. До этого, за долгие годы работы, старику-директору так и не удалось вырастить достойных учеников учебе в лучшей школе на свете. Брайс был его личным проектом, а сам Брайс… Он был не против покинуть город и отправиться черт знает куда на огромном корабле. Лишь бы не жить рядом со своей прекрасной матерью. Она его ненавидела.  
Деборе МакГрегор постоянно казалось, что ее сын что-то замышляет, где «что-то» — это сожжение ее дома и принесение в жертву ее обожаемых младших детей и ее самой. Брайсу было невыносимо жить в доме, в котором он каждый день получает угрозы от родной матери, выслушивает оскорбления и воспринимается, как чумной. Он не мог понять, что такого он сделал, чтобы получить подобное отношение к себе. Но разбираться было уже поздно — не поздно только покинуть дом и начать жить новой жизнью на острове Алтакама в школе Баркад… Если его, конечно, приняли.  
Двадцать третье июля. Две тысячи восемнадцатый год. Очень холодно и сыро — классическое шотландское лето. Брайс сидел в своей комнате и крепко сжимал телефон. Сегодня должны прийти результаты его вступительных экзаменов в Баркад. Не то чтобы парень надеялся на то, что трех лет обучения в крохотной школе магии ему хватит для того, чтобы прыгнуть выше головы, но он очень надеялся на то, что его балл будет хотя бы выше чем «неудовлетворительно». Результаты должны были прислать директору МакЛьюису, и Брайс сидел и ждал звонка — либо с предложением выпить виски и отметить зачисление в Баркад, либо с информацией о том, где и как его будут убивать.  
Дома было очень тихо — родители уехали в Бирмингем на похороны какой-то из родственниц матери. Брайс уже видел, как его мать орет благим матом, пересекая границу Шотландии с Англией, и кричит лозунги о независимости. Бедный отец… Брайс, наверное, сразу же умер бы от стыда или бросился бы под поезд от безысходности. Но, тем не менее, он сейчас был далеко от своих родителей и, если бы не волнение, то он смог бы даже насладиться этим днем. Патрик, его младший брат, сидел у него в комнате и читал что-то про космос, укутавшись в плед. Он был очень молчаливым и тихим для своих десяти лет, любил учиться и даже летом хотел изучить как можно больше того, что не проходят в школе. В тайне он надеялся, что вырастет и будет магом, как и его старший брат, но пока в планах на будущее было только скромное «стать космонавтом». Малышка Сьюзи, такая же рыжая и кудрявая, как и сам Брайс, сидела рядом с ним на кровати и смотрела мультики по ноутбуку. Вообще, она думала, что ее большой «волшебный» брат тоже их смотрит, но Брайс был мыслями где-то очень далеко и поглядывал только на телефон.  
— Ты не смотришь! — Сьюзи ущипнула Брайса за ногу, — сейчас будет самое интересное! Мулан сейчас всех спасет!  
Патрик оторвался от книги и посмотрел на свою сестру.  
— Уже неинтересно, ты же все рассказала, тупица.  
Сьюзи, быстрая как молния, спрыгнула с кровати, но Брайс успел ее поймать и посадил на место. Патрик лишь слегка улыбнулся и вернулся к чтению. Он был точной копией отца в детстве — невысокий, худой и темноволосый. Вот только у отца в молодости волосы были темно-каштановые, а у Патрика они под определенным светом отливали красным. Это немного пугало, но Брайс думал, что это лишь знак того, что Патрик со временем тоже будет магом Огня. Самому Брайсу и опознавательные знаки не нужны были — у него всегда пожар на голове.  
Телефон все молчал и даже не подавал признаков активности — даже мать ему не звонила. Сьюзи, пухленькая для своего возраста, но чертовски милая, встала ногами на кровать и принялась дергать Брайса за кудряшки.  
— Сделай какао, — она поцеловала брата в щеку, — только вкусное, а не как мама.  
Патрик вновь ухмыльнулся. Брайс закатил глаза, убрал телефон в карман штанов и пошел к двери.  
— Пат, ты тоже будешь? — спросил он перед выходом, и его брат кивнул.  
— Если тебя не затруднит. Спасибо.  
На кухне было очень чисто. Единственное задание, которое им оставила мать, было именно уборка на кухне. Теперь тут было очень приятно и уютно. Брайс достал кастрюльку, какао-порошок, молоко, плитку шоколада (Сьюзи любила, когда какао был дико-шоколадным) и принялся за готовку. Молока он решил не жалеть, да и порошка тоже — в конце концов, он и сам бы не отказался от какао. А вот с шоколадом надо аккуратнее — обычно Брайс натирал его прямо над кастрюлей. Почему-то, если делать именно так, то по итогу получается вкуснее. МакГрегор достал терку из верхнего шкафчика, открыл шоколадку, и…  
«Входящий звонок — директор Мак»  
Вместе с шоколадом в какао полетела и терка. Горячее молоко брызнуло Брайсу на руки, и он обжегся (очень давно такого не было). Он схватил телефон, так и не вытащив терку из молока, и ответил на звонок.  
— Добрый день, господин директор, вы звоните по поводу…  
— Ой, ну ты мне тут святую Мадонну из себя не строй, все ты знаешь, — голос старика был типично-саркастичным, но все же чувствовалось, что он волнуется, — мне пришло письмо, без тебя открывать не буду. Пулей в школу.  
Брайс посмотрел на терку в молоке.  
— Но у меня дома младшие одни…  
— Бери их с собой. Быстро.  
Сначала Сьюзи была очень расстроена тем, что никакого какао не будет, но после того, как Брайс пообещал, что они поедут в его школу магов, даже Патрик завизжал от радости. Они быстро оделись (Брайс постоянно боялся, что они замерзнут, потому что ему самому было достаточно джинс и футболки) и выбежали на улицу.  
Огромный МакГрегор выглядел очень нелепо со своими младшими братом и сестрой — слишком молодой для отца и слишком странный для брата. Патрик держал за руку Сьюзи и молча шел за Брайсом, пока его сестра заваливала старшего брата вопросами о том, живет ли у них в школе дракон и учился ли в этой школе Гарри Поттер. Отвечал по большей части Патрик, потому что Брайс слишком сильно волновался. На секунду ему даже показалось, что он почувствовал холод, потому что его начало трясти.  
Минут пятнадцать они шли до небольшой автобусной остановки, откуда шел автобус из их городка Ордхед до Сошена, где и была школа. В таких краях магические школы редкость — маги рождаются нечасто, а если и рождаются, то их обычно отправляют в крупные частные школы в Эдинбурге или Глазго, но в Баркад — единицы. Возможно, сегодня МакГрегор докажет, что можно попасть в лучшую школу для магов, проучившись три года в провинциальной школе у старика МакЛьюиса… А может, он провалится, как и все, кто пытался. Черт его знает, доехать бы еще до директора и все узнать.  
Автобуса МакГрегоры ждали недолго. Для Сьюзи уже он был путешествием, и почти всю дорогу она просто смотрела в окно и удивлялась тому, почему ее никогда не водили гулять на болото, свалку старых машин и католическое кладбище.  
Дорога до школы обычно занимала у Брайса около часа, но то ли время так быстро шло, то ли дороги были пустые, и уже спустя сорок минут все трое стояли около школы стихийной магии профессора МакЛьюиса (Брайс не был уверен, что у него в действительности была такая ученая степень, но выглядел старый маг точно, как какой-нибудь профессор). Это было маленькое аккуратное здание за невысоким забором, перед которым была площадка для занятий спортом, которые директор особенно ценил, и садиком, где немногочисленные ученики с силой Земли тренировались в создании разных видов растений. Сьюзи тут же побежала искать «волшебную лаванду, которой кормят единорогов», но Брайс ее догнал и приказал в таком важном месте вести себя прилично. Однажды он сидел в пабе с Говардом, одним из местных магов Земли, который тоже тренировался в этом саду. Говард был очень хорошим парнем, но как магу МакГрегор не доверил бы ему даже вырастить газон.  
В школе никого не было, что было совсем неудивительное. Шотландское лето особенное, но все же отдых по расписанию. По пути к директору он встретил только свою учительницу по Контролю Энергии миссис Флетчер, которая, видимо, была предупреждена о приходе маленьких посетителей и очень настойчиво предложила им провести экскурсию по школе. Патрик и Сьюзи посмотрели на Брайса, и в их взгляде так и читалось «отпусти, а мы маме ничего не расскажем», но у парня и выбора не было — миссис Флетчер его пугала. Он вручил своих брата и сестру пожилой волшебнице, а сам пошел дальше, к кабинету директора.  
МакЛьюис сидел за столом с чашкой кофе. Брайс никогда не видел его вне учебы и очень удивился, увидев его не в костюме, а в простой кофте и старых потертых джинсах. Они поздоровались и пожали друг другу руки. МакЛьюис предложил кофе, но Брайс отказался. Он готов был отказаться от еды и воды на целый год, лишь бы сейчас получить результат и успокоиться.  
— Брайс, — директор предложил своему ученику стул рядом со своим рабочим местом и открыл ноутбук, — если тебя не приняли — то не переживай. У тебя было всего три года для изучения всей магии… Практически всей. Не расстраивайся, если не получилось. В любом случае, ты — мой самый лучший ученик за все время работы здесь.  
Брайс чувствовал, как его лицо горит. Не буквально, а фигурально, как обычно бывает у всех при сильном волнении. Больше ждать он не мог, да и директор, видимо, тоже. Старик похлопал МакГрегора по плечу, надел очки и взял в руки мышку.  
Вот как сейчас узнаются новости из мира магии. Никакого пергамента и сов, никакой романтики! Просто письмо с секретного сервера, и больше ничего.  
Первое что увидел Брайс, когда директор открыл письмо — это герб школы. На гербе школы МакЛьюиса были красные весы, потому что когда еще молодому профессору сказали, что у всех школ должны быть герба, он вспомнил только то, что огонь — красный, а по гороскопу он Весы. У Баркада же был очень красивый и при этом очень простой герб — сфера, состоящая одновременно из воды, огня, воздуха (тут он был показан как поток ветра) и земли. Все это смешивалось и переплеталось и создавало единое целое.  
На текст Брайс смотреть не мог — боялся. МакЛьюис тем временем пробежался глазами по типичным приветствием и формулировкам вежливости. Брайс скользнул взглядом по тексту и заметил лишь одно слово. «Хорошо».  
— Не получилось, — промычал он себе под нос и тыкнул пальцем в экран, — у меня «хорошо», директор.  
МакЛьюис, казалось, даже не заметил слов Брайса и продолжил изучать письмо.  
Ну все, доучиваться МакГрегору придется здесь. Получить «хорошо» на баркадском экзамене — это успех для парня, который всего три года владеет магией, но, черт возьми, Брайс придумал себе такое приятное будущее на далеком тропическом острове, где куча ребят со всего мира, новые знакомства, полная свобода магии… Да, Брайсу уже восемнадцать, и ему пришлось бы учиться в Баркаде всего два года, но какими могли бы быть эти два года!  
Было до безумия обидно, хотя, кто после трех лет изучения магии в Сошене (вообще много кто знает, что такой город существует?) может поступить просто так в Баркад? Это было предсказуемо, но будущее, которое себе придумал МакГрегор, было намного раз лучше, чем его предполагаемая жизнь и дальше в Орхеде, в доме, где каждый день тебе показывают только то, насколько ты мерзкий и ненавистный ребенок. Брайс стукнул по столу, не отдавая себе в этом отчет, и встал из-за стола.  
— Спасибо, директор, я пойду за младшими.  
— Ты слепой?!  
Все это время МакГрегор не смотрел ни на директора, ни на экран ноутбука — только в стол и куда-то в стену, думая о том, что в очередной раз не выложился по полной и потерял свой шанс учиться в Баркаде. Экзамен для поступления можно было сдавать только один раз, и свою попытку он истратил. Ему было стыдно смотреть на директора, который так много с ним занимался. Брайс был уверен, что сейчас МакЛьюис в ярости и хочет его сжечь заживо, но он… Плакал.  
— Тебя приняли в Баркад, умственно-отсталый, разгильдяй! Хватит по столам бить! ТЫ ПОСТУПИЛ!  
Брайс буквально упал обратно на свой стул и, не спросив разрешения у директора, придвинул к себе его ноутбук и принялся читать письмо из Баркада.  
«Уважаемый профессор МакЛьюис,  
спасибо Вам за то, что уже который год Ваши ученики старательно пишут внутренний экзамен для поступления в нашу международною школу стихийной магии Баркад, которая по праву считается лучшей во всем мире. Результаты Ваших учеников таковы:  
Ховард Ленц (18 лет, экзамен для поступления на 5-ый курс) — неудовлетворительно (15% из 100%)  
Малия МакКрин (17 лет, экзамен для поступления на 4-ый курс) — удовлетворительно (54% из 100%)  
Брайс МакГрегор (18 лет, экзамен для поступления на 5-ый курс) — хорошо (79% из 100%)  
Учитывая Ваш отзыв о господине МакГрегоре, который Вы нам предоставили, и учитывая тот факт, что за три года обучения господину МакГрегору удалось усвоить программу с первого по шестой курс Начальной Магической школы и с первого по четвертый курс Программы Обучения Магов по системе Баркада, мы готовы зачислить мистера МакГрегора на четвертый курс факультета «Огонь» вместо пятого, как положено по его возрасту, поскольку его оценка за экзамен не "отлично", а "хорошо". Место на факультете зарезервировано за мистером МакГрегором до пятнадцатого августа текущего года. О согласии или отказе о зачислении прошу сообщить в свободной форме по данному электронному адресу до четырнадцатого августа текущего года включительно.  
С уважением,  
зам.директора школы Баркад  
профессор Лио»  
Брайс не мог поверить своим глазам. Да, ему придется учиться с ребятами, которые младше его на год, но он поступил! Его взяли! Целых три года в Баркаде. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, а старик МакЛьюис утер слезы, будто их и вовсе не было, и принялся обнимать Брайса и хлопать его по спине.  
— Сынок, я горжусь тобой, — он был так рад, как будто приняли не Брайса, а его самого, — потеря курса? Не беда! Это тебе на пользу — наверстаешь все то, чему я тебя недоучил… Ты же поступил! Ты — голова!  
Впервые директор был так счастлив и так искренне показывал свои эмоции. Несмотря на то, что мечта Брайса сбылась, ему стало тут же грустно на душе от того, что он уедет к чужим людям очень далеко отсюда и останется без старика Мака и его постоянных советов и его помощи.  
— Профессор, спасибо вам большое, — встал и крепко обнял МакЛьюиса, — я бы не справился без вас. Уверен, в Баркаде очень хорошие профессора, но им всем далеко до вас.  
Старик был чуть ниже МакГрегора. Они стояли в большом пустом кабинете и крепко обнимали друг друга, два растрогавшихся шотландских великана, которые добились успеха и могут собой гордиться.  
— Так, — МакЛьюис в который раз похлопал своего ученика по спине, отпрянул от него и предложил сесть, — отвечу прямо сейчас, что мы согласны. Пока тебе расскажу, как действовать. Тебе сообщат школу, которую ты должен будешь назвать родителям, потому как о Баркаде им знать не обязательно. Приедешь в аэропорт — там тебя заберут и повезут на пристань. Там будет Непетта — огромный фиолетовый лайнер. Правда огромный. А еще он приезжает во все города и страны одновременно, но ты не обращай внимания. И вот ты туда поднимаешься…  
Директор говорил очень быстро, и Брайс не совсем понимал, о чем идет речь и что ему делать. Опять появились какие-то непонятные секретные слова, но главным было одно — Баркад перестанет быть тайной для Брайса. Надо лишь сесть на корабль… Какой там, кстати, корабль? И как на него сесть?  
В дверь очень громко постучали. МакЛьюис, который все еще без умолку говорил, тут же замолк и предложил миссис Флетчер войти (видимо, кроме них в школе вообще никого не было). Сьюзи и Патрик, довольные и счастливые, забежали в кабинет, но увидев МакЛьюиса резко притормозили и вежливо поздоровались. У Сьюзи в волосах была красная роза, а волосы Патрика опять слегка отдавали красным цветом. Казалось, директор это заметил и даже хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал. Дети были абсолютно счастливы, но не стоит им слишком долго находиться в школе для магов.  
— Спасибо, что приехал, Брайс. Думаю, теперь мы решили, чем ты будешь заниматься в следующем году. Прощай, Брайс.  
— До свидания, профессор.  
Опять радость сменилась грустью, но слишком сильно загрустить у Брайса не получалось — Патрик и Сьюзи без умолку болтали о том, что им показала миссис Флетчер и о том, как сильно они хотят быть магами.  
— Только маме не говорите об этом, хорошо? По крайней мере до осени, - Брайс уже вел их к остановке, чтобы сесть на автобус обратно до Орхеда.  
— Почему до осени? — Сьюзи попросилась к Брайсу на руки, и тот ее легко подхватил.  
— Потому что осенью все будет совсем по-другому.  
Они втроем сели в автобус, и у МакГрегора было стойкое ощущение, что уже этот самый автобус везет его в совсем другую жизнь на другом конце света, где все будет совсем не так, как в маленькой школе с гербом в виде весом и домом, где тебя не ждут.


	6. Глава пятая. Джоанна

— Джо, я могу зайти?  
Джоанна сидела у себя в комнате и смотрела фильм по планшету. «Шпионский мост». Фильм, который она сама никогда бы не выбрала, но почему-то сегодня она вспомнила то, как зимой Люция, ее школьная подруга, рьяно советовала ей его посмотреть, когда вернулась в школу после зимних каникул. Точнее, она была ее школьной подругой… Неважно. Как оказалось, фильм действительно был очень интересным и заставил Джо очень понервничать. И как всегда, на самом интригующем месте, стук в дверь и Джон. Никуда от него не деться.  
— Заходи, — Джо поставила фильм на паузу и отложила планшет.  
В комнате был полный беспорядок, но девушку это не волновало — у Джона был вообще сарай вместо спальни. Дверь открылась, и ее старший брат, в какой-то нелепой майке с бананами и вороньим гнездом на голове зашел в комнату. Он сел рядом с ней на кровать и очень важным (и очень сонным) взглядом посмотрел на нее, как-то слишком подозрительно.  
— Помнишь «Чемпиона?» — он слегка прищурился, как обычно это делают учителя, задавая каверзный вопрос. Пост старосты факультета «Огонь», а теперь и вовсе всей школы, сказывался на Джоне, ведь все старосты в душе немного вредные старые учителя, которым важна дисциплина и успеваемость… По поведению, по крайней мере.  
Джо прищурилась в ответ, передразнивая Джона, и взяла кружку с чаем. Специально, чтобы побесить брата, она сделала очень медленный и очень большой глоток, потом мерзко причмокнула и прищурилась еще сильнее. Театр одного актера.  
— Ну, Усейна Болта помню. Чемпион из чемпионов, легенда. Пиво с ним пили, да. Угадай, кто за ним бегал?  
Самой девушке шутка понравилась, а вот Джон ее что-то не оценил.  
— Я про яхту «Чемпион», медуза. Помнишь такую? — он быстро открыл фото в своем телефоне и показал сестре.  
Сначала Джоанне показалось, что это какой-то абсурд. Откуда она могла знать хоть что-то о яхтах? Но посмотрев на фото и покрутив в голове слово «Чемпион», кажется, что-то всплыло в памяти. Кажется, там на борту был герб ее школы…  
— Яхта для старост… Раньше старост Баркада привозили на день раньше всех других учеников на этой штуке, чтобы они успели переговорить с директором и проверить, все ли готово для приезда учеников. Да? — Джо ненароком включила в себе режим «ученицы» и очень надеялась, что Джон зачтет ее ответ как правильный и поставит хорошую оценку. И, судя по всему, ей это удалось.  
Джон кивнул и передал ей телефон. Да, яхта выглядела шикарно. На такой она была бы не против прокатиться, просто для галочки. Но…  
— Но ее же отменили. Лет тридцать назад. Старосты уже давно плывут на «Непетте» вместе со всеми, — Джо хотела передать телефон брату, но тот быстро открыл какую-то другую вкладку и оставил телефон сестре.  
— Больше. Сорок лет назад, когда стали выбирать старост не из одной страны, а из разных. Я не понимаю, почему яхту нельзя заколдовать так же, как лайнер, чтобы он приезжал в несколько мест одновременно, но это уже другой вопрос, — Джон почесал затылок, будто отыскивал в голове пути решения этой проблемы, но быстро сдался и вернулся к своему рассказу, — но все же, иногда «Чемпиона» отправляют, если все пятеро старост живут недалеко друг от друга, — Джон осмотрелся по сторонам, будто что-то искал, но затем снова вернулся к объяснению, — в этом году, помнишь, трое англичан, я и француженка. Относительно близко друг от друга. Они решили отправить нам «Чемпиона», посадка на него будет в Лондоне. И… А печенье то ты уже съела?  
Только Джо хотела спросить, на кой черт ей знать, что Джон будет шиковать на отдельной яхте, а она поедет вместе со всеми на день позже, как тут этот негодяй вспомнил про печенье. Конечно же он говорил об их любимом печенье с огромными, просто огромными кусками шоколада, которое Дженнон вчера в нереальных количествах привез своим младшим кузенам. Все бы ничего, но Джон, видимо, все свои уже съел. Придется делиться… Как жаль, что Джон был такой наглый, а Джо такая добрая!  
Перегнувшись и опустив руку под кровать, Джоанна достала миску с печеньем и протянула брату. Тот, будто бы это была плата за дополнительную информацию, со скоростью света съел две штуки за раз и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил свой рассказ.  
— Ну и вот, значит. Я из Кардиффа, если ты не замечала, Дердвуд и Неллк из Лондона, не помню как там девочку зовут… Из Ньюкасла? Ну откуда-то оттуда, — минус еще одно печенье, — и француженка. Гвендолин Деверон. Она мне сегодня написала и сказала, что не поедет на яхте, потому что ее парень поедет на «Непетте» и она хочет плыть вместе с ним, а в школе все равно делать особо нечего этот лишний день, ты же знаешь нашего нынешнего директора, — еще минус два печенья, — ну неважно! Она не поедет. Предлагаю тебе поехать вместо нее. Будет отдельная большая каюта, правда вся красная, под «Огонь», но пережить можно. Как тебе идея?  
Смотреть на то, как убывает печенье, было невыносимо. Она отобрала миску и принялась поедать сладкое сама. Поехать на отдельной яхте вместе со старостами… Приехать раньше всех и выбрать себе комнату… Целый день провести в пустом и тихом Баркаде… Звучит до безумия здорово и до безумия подозрительно.  
— С каких пор ты записался в заботливые братья? — Джо взяла печенье, но Джон нахмурился и вырвал у нее миску.  
— Я всегда таким был, если ты не замечала, — он хотел было взять еще пару печений, но резко передумал и отдал миску обратно сестре, — короче, у тебя час на раздумья. Я звонил Дженнону, он повезет меня в Лондон через портал. Мы будем тусоваться там весь день, а вечером я уплыву с какой-то там пристани. Если ты согласна, то отец возьмет пропуска на портал себе и тебе. Так что думай. Мы с Дженноном планируем как следует оторваться перед моим выпускным годом. Я даже себе список магазинов и пабов составил. Это же Лондон! А не наш старый унылый Кардифф. Хотя, тебе не понять.  
Джон слишком громко хлопнул дверью — видимо, Джо его задела. Черт возьми, еще и путешествие через портал! Пожалуй, этого хотелось куда больше, чем большой яхты и пустого Баркада… Да нет, хотелось всего и сразу. И все это вполне возможно. Так почему же Джо тогда не может решиться?  
Только сейчас до нее дошло, что у нее в руках все еще был телефон брата. Он уже заблокировался, и она так и не могла понять, что же он ей хотел показать. Наверное, еще какие-то фотографии «Чемпиона» или информацию о том, откуда будет отходить яхта. Надо вернуть телефон брату, пока он не запсиховал, что потерял его. Джон постоянно терял вещи или забывал, куда он их положил. Порой Джоанна удивлялась тому, как такому склеротику могут вообще хоть что-то доверять в таком месте, как Баркад.  
Выйдя из комнаты, Джо увидела, как Джон ходит по коридору второго этажа, явно что-то выискивая. Девушка закатила глаза и, когда брат обратил на нее внимание, протянула ему телефон. Джон быстро схватил его и засунул в карман штанов.  
— Ну что, решила? — немного грубо спросил он. Видимо, он довольно сильно обиделся.  
— Ты вышел из комнаты две минуты назад. У меня еще есть время подумать.  
Джон фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что тут думать? Ты, бог знает почему, замкнутая и необщительная, падаешь в обморок, когда у тебя незнакомец спрашивает, сколько времени. Твоя единственная подруга, та писклявая итальяшка, повела себя как мразь и увела твоего парня. У тебя нет друзей в школе, Джоанна, и ты не хочешь их заводить, потому что ты… — Джон посмотрел сестре в глаза и понял, что, даже несмотря на обиду, перегнул палку, потому что она вот-вот готова была расплакаться, — потому что теперь тебе кажется, что все девочки — змеи, а все парни — шлюхи. Шлюханы… Неважно. Я волнуюсь за тебя. Уж лучше я довезу тебя в небольшой компании до школы. Пообщаешься с Неллк, ты ей нравишься, и она тебе тоже… Ну, как человек. Устроишь с ней эти всякие, как там это у вас девочек называется… Ну…  
Он даже не заметил, как Джо начала реветь. Не плакать, а реветь, очень громко и не жалея слез. Джон вздохнул и обнял сестру, крепко прижал ее к себе. Они были очень разные и часто бесили друг друга до скрипа зубов, но… Они были братом и сестрой. Не идеальными, но самыми близкими друг для друга людьми.  
Джоанна не обняла Джона в ответ и лишь заплакала еще сильнее, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Когда тебя принесли домой, Джо, мне было полтора года, я только-только научился ходить и ходил только вокруг тебя. Ты самая бесючая девушка на всем белом свете, но я никогда не переставал заботиться о тебе и любить тебя. И мне есть, за что тебя любить, не только за одинаковую фамилию. Да у нас имена одинаковые даже, ты никогда не замечала? Джон и Джоанна… Хорошо у нас нет третьего, знаешь, Джоннито или Джонатавры. Вот смех был бы.  
Джо со всей силы обняла брата. Она тоже его очень любила, но какой же он мерзкий бывал временами. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он со всей силы пытался рассмешить ее, лишь бы она перестала плакать. Он хотел ей помочь, и лишь поэтому предложил поехать вместе на яхте. Он был хорошим братом. Самым мерзким, вредным, надоедливым и при этом очень хорошим братом.  
Девушка отпустила Джона и сделала пару шагов в сторону лестницы.  
— Я пойду, умоюсь. Извини, пожалуйста, что расплакалась. И…  
Она уже начала спускаться, но резко обернулась и посмотрела на брата.  
— И скажи папе, что я поеду в Лондон. С тобой. И буду крутышкой-коротышкой на яхте.  
— Ты давно не коротышка, ты медуза, — Джон улыбнулся и достал телефон.  
— Зато ты коротышка, — Джо показала брату язык.  
— Мы одного роста, — он показал язык в ответ и ушел в свою комнату.  
Джо спустилась вниз и зашла в ванну. Мама что-то готовила на кухне и не заметила заплаканную дочь, оно и к лучшему. Когда миссис МакСтаррисон узнала о том, как Люция поступила с ее дочкой, она одновременно рыдала похлеще самой Джоанны и уговаривала мужа поехать «в этот немецкий клоповник и пожаловаться». Более того, она не понимала, почему в немецкой школе у валлийской девочки увели парня японца. Для нее это было очень странно, а для международной школы стихийной магии Баркад, о которой она и понятия не имела, это был обычный вторник.  
Успокоившись и окатив себя холодной водой, Джо также незаметно поднялась обратно к себе в комнату и продолжила смотреть фильм. Он был и правда безумно интересным, но события прошлого года все еще крутились у нее в голове. Фильм, который советовала Люция, Джон говорил о ней… Еще не хватало того, чтобы они с ней попали в одну спальню в Баркаде. Нет, точно надо ехать первой и строить баррикады.  
Джо и Люция были лучшими подругами с первого года в Баркаде. Они были с одного факультета, были погодками и имели очень схожие черты характера. МакСтаррисон никогда даже не думала над тем, чтобы заводить себе новых друзей, если есть такая хорошая и верная подруга. Джо ездила к ней в Неаполь, а Люция пару раз гостила в доме МакСтаррисонов в Кардиффе. Они вместе смотрели одни и те же сериалы, читали одни и те же книги, были влюблены в одного и того же парня, Жан-Жака Д’Амзу, их однокурсника, наследного принца Монако, красивого как само Монако, но потом что-то щелкнуло в голове у Джо и она влюбилась в тихоню Рю, симпатичного и милого японца с «Воздуха», который уже давно оказывал ей знаки внимания. Но, почему-то, в один момент все пошло не так…  
До сих пор Джо не могла понять, как два самых близких человека могли так жестоко с ней поступить. Неудивительно, что она еще сильнее замкнулась в себе и стала заедать свой стресс (и пресс) и свои переживания.  
Она досмотрела фильм и просто уткнулась носом в подушку и завыла. От боли и обиды. Еще вчера ей казалось, что она уже успокоилась… Не тут то было.  
Из комнаты Джо вышла только поздно вечером, когда поняла, что в доме слишком тихо. Девять часов. Обычно в это время отец и кузен Дженнон возвращаются с работы, и все семейство садится ужинать, но, казалось, сейчас дома никого не было. Джоанна посмотрела в зеркало, убедилась, что не выглядит, как после очередной истерики, и вышла из комнаты.  
Дома действительно никого не было. Джо вышла на террасу и увидела маму и Джона. Мама сидела в кресле-качалке и, укрывшись пледом, вышивала под огромным торшером, а Джон сидел на крыльце и курил. Девушка подсела к нему и посмотрела на дорогу. Ничего интересного.  
— Что-то поздно они сегодня, — сказала Джо как бы в пустоту, но ответила мама.  
— Ваши немцы перенесли вам дату вылета. Они ездили в аэропорт обменивать билеты. Скоро будут.  
Джо посмотрела на брата. По его довольному лицу так и бежала неоновая надпись «портал». Неужели они получат пропуска уже сегодня? Скорее бы побывать там! Как жалко, что мама даже не знает о том, что такое «портал». Это был еще один секрет, вроде Баркада, который обычным людям было знать необязательно. Если бы все узнали о том, что в пределах страны можно перемещаться за считанные минуты, то вся система порталов уже давно сломалась бы. Хотя и далеко не все маги ей пользовались. Тем, кто не окончил школу, вроде Джона и Джо, можно было путешествовать таким образом только в сопровождении взрослого мага. Тут все было не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд.  
Слева на дороге уже был виден свет фар. К дому подъехала машина Дженнона, ярко-красный мерседес. Джон и Джо открыли ворота, и автомобиль медленно припарковался на небольшом пятачке бетона.  
Мистер МакСтаррисон и Дженнон выглядели очень усталыми. Миссис МакСтаррисон тут же бросилась обнимать и целовать мужа и племянника, главных работяг семьи. Дженнон, несмотря на усталость, тут же принялся что-то очень быстро и невнятно говорить и, взяв свою тетку под руку, быстро повел ее в дом. Джаред МакСтаррисон и его дети остались наедине во дворе.  
— Получил? — нетерпеливо спросил Джон, и мистер МакСтаррисон кивнул. Джон и Джо разве что не завизжали от радости, но их отец, почему-то, выглядел очень напряженным.  
— Послушайте, — он вздохнул и положил руку Джоанне на плечо, — мы получили пропуска, но все не так здорово. Яхта отходит в девять вечера, и… Мне не дали отгул на работе на тридцатое августа. А Дженнону дали свободный день. Джо, детка, — он поцеловал дочь в макушку, — извини, но я успею только доехать до дома и отвезти тебя сразу на пристань. Извини.  
Джо очень любила Лондон, но что поделать, если не выйдет по нему погулять. По крайней мере, будет портал, яхта и пустой Баркад.  
— Ничего страшного, — она улыбнулась отцу, — я все понимаю, не переживай.  
Все это время Джон просто стоял и молчал. Отец, успокоившись, удивленно посмотрел на непривычно тихого и безэмоционального сына и слегка потряс его за плечо.  
— Сын, ты как? — он слегка улыбнулся. Джон посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и стал еще серьезнее, чем был до этого.  
— Я вечером поеду с тобой, а Джо утром поедет с Дженноном. Мне неприятно, что ты не в курсе того, как я ненавижу Лондон. Тьфу на этот крысятник! — он развернулся и поднялся по ступенькам к двери, — даже не предложил мне избежать этой ужасной поездки в этот мерзкий город! И какой же ты после этого отец?!  
Джон вошел в дом и снова громко хлопнул за собой дверью. На этот раз чересчур громко. Слишком наигранно.  
— Он вообще нормальный? — Джаред МакСтаррисон зашел в дом следом за сыном, при этом очень громко топая от негодования, — ты в своем уме такие слова отцу говорить?!  
Окурок сигареты Джона все еще тлел в пепельнице. Только сейчас Джо поняла, что ей хотел показать Джон, когда утром передал ей телефон, на который она взглянула только краем глаза. Это был список магазинов и мест, куда он хотел сходить в Лондоне.


	7. Глава шестая. Джоанна

Чемодан был собран, как и рюкзак, спортивная сумка, и еще один чемодан, и еще один рюкзак… Джон был жутким шмоточником и всегда возил с собой все свои вещи сразу, даже теплые, несмотря на то, что на острове Алтакама, где был Баркад, температура ниже плюс пятнадцати не опускалась, да и холода даже тут, в Кардиффе, он никогда не чувствовал. Но модные кашемировые джемперы, знаете ли, сами себя не наденут.  
Мать Джона, Дженнифер МакСтаррисон, каждый раз очень волновалась о том, как бы ее сына не развернули домой из аэропорта с таким количеством груза. Не скажешь же «мам, там не самолет, а волшебный корабль, и учимся мы с Джо не в Германии, а на острове, которого даже не картах нет, так что вообще не переживай, целую-обнимаю-скучаю». Конечно, более-менее за эти шесть лет, что Джон учился в Баркаде, она привыкла к сборам и огромным чемоданом, ведь ее сын уезжал почти на весь год учиться в другую страну, но та же Джоанна, к примеру, каждый раз обходилась небольшим чемоданом и сумкой с лекарствами. Она была очень аккуратной и практичной девушкой. Джон же на четвертом курсе увез с собой в школу вазу, но это было давно и неправда.  
Послышались шаги на лестнице. Парень буквально сидел на чемоданах у себя в комнате и листал ленту на АйМаге. Джо и Дженнон уже выложили кучу фотографий из Лондона. Они сходили в национальную галерею, покатались на Лондон-Ай, сделали кучу фото на фоне Биг Бена… Джон безумно хотел в Лондон, но ни секунды не жалел о том, что отдал свой билет на утренний портал Джоанне. На фотографиях она улыбалась и выглядела действительно счастливой. А главное, живой. Она так и не написала ему, как работает портал. И Дженнон тоже. А папа, как всегда, держал интригу и ничего не рассказывал.  
Отец зашел в комнату к Джону, очень уставший после работы, и помог ему спустить вниз всего его вещи. Миссис Дженнифер МакСтаррисон уже начала плакать, как и всегда, когда ее любимые детки уезжали в свою «противную германо-немецкую школу». Сегодня ей пришлось плакать два раза — утром (Дженнон сказал, что у Джо проблемы с магическим медицинским полисом и перед отлетом ей нужно срочно пройти обследование) и вот теперь, вечером.  
— Джо мне позвонила, у нее все хорошо, ей дали все бумаги, — она принялась обнимать то мужа, то сына, видимо забыв, кто из них двоих уезжает, — вы же с ней встретитесь в аэропорту?  
— Мам, — Джон крепко прижал мать к себе, — конечно встретимся, у нас с ней один рейс и соседние места. Все хорошо, все как обычно, всего на день раньше обычного улетаем.  
Дженнифер вырвалась из объятий сына и принялась расцеловывать его в обе щеки.  
— Береги себя и сестру. Звони и пиши. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Джон еще раз крепко обнял мать и поцеловал ее в лоб, — последний год в школе, мам. Потом будешь мечтать, как от меня избавиться.  
Тем временем мистер МакСтаррисон уже погрузил все вещи в небольшой арендованный автомобиль и сел за руль. Джон еще раз обнял маму, пообещал, что все с ним будет в порядке и летающая волшебная акула его не съест, потому что таких не существует, и сел в машину. Пока они отъезжали от дома, он все еще смотрел в окно на свою невысокую, худенькую мать в бордовом халате и пушистых тапочках, которая утирала слезы и активно сморкалась в платок.  
До отплытия осталось полчаса.  
— Пап, мы успеем? — Джон снова взглянул в окно, но их дом уже пропал из вида.  
— Еще как, — спокойно ответил мистер МакСтаррисон и резко свернул вправо.  
Они доехали до окраины небольшого частного сектора Кардиффа, где и был дом семейства МакСтаррисон. Джон тут же увидел красный Мерседес Дженнона. Видимо, его отцу и кузену совсем не хотелось прятаться, хотя, по правде говоря, в это место миссис МакСтаррисон почти никогда не заходила, хотя оно и было довольно близко от их дома. Джаред припарковал машину, вместе с Джоном они вытащили только что погруженные в багажник вещи, после чего мистер МакСтаррисон принялся искать что-то в своем кармане.  
— Надень рюкзак на спину, сумку закинь на плечо и возьмись левой рукой за ручку чемодана, — командным тоном попросил он.  
Это что, вот так вот надо телепортироваться? Просто в правильной последовательности взять багаж?! Джон не мог этому поверить, и правильно сделал, потому что к телепортации это не имело никакого отношения. Просто его отец так захотел. Сам он, кстати, найдя в кармане куртки это «что-то», тоже надел второй рюкзак и взялся левой рукой за ручку второго чемодана. Он раскрыл ладонь и протянул Джону… Две таблетки.  
— Пап, — непонимающе сказал парень, — у меня ничего не болит… И наркотики я не принимаю. И ты тоже. Я надеюсь.  
Мистер МакСтаррисон закатил глаза.  
— Это пропуск в портал. Бери одну, положи в рот и не глотай. И крепко держи чемодан.  
Джон не очень понимал, что происходит. При чем тут портал, таблетки и вся эта чушь? Он уже было подумал, что отец над ним смеется, но мистер МакСтаррисон спокойно положил одну таблетку в рот и покрепче взялся за ручку чемодана. Джон, боясь отстать от отца и оказаться где-нибудь посреди Йорка вместо нужного им порта в Лондоне, тоже принял таблетку, точнее сказать, просто положил ее на язык.  
На вкус она была как самый обычный мятный леденец и начала медленно таять. Джон не понимал, в чем тут связь с порталом. Эффектом от этого непонятно чего стало лишь то, что предметы вокруг Джона стали расплываться. Он хотел было потереть глаза, но отец лишь громко сказал «Держи ручку чемодана!», а сам стоял так, как будто ничего не происходит.  
«Первый раз наркотиками меня накачал мой отец», — уже составлял Джон у себя в голове свою предсмертную записку, — «как оказалось, младшую дочь он любил куда больше, чем старшего сына…»  
Пейзаж вокруг превратился в разноцветные пятна. Джон примерно представлял, где стояла машина Дженнона, но понял это только ярко-красной кляксе позади отца. Медленно пятна сливались в одну большую всепоглощающую размазню, которая постепенно темнела. Парню стало не по себе. Мистер МакСтаррисон посмотрел на наручные часы.  
— Что-то долго они сегодня, но, думаю, успеем, — отец Джона вздохнул и продолжил себе стоять, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Леденец-таблетка на языке растаял окончательно. Вокруг была только пугающая темнота. Джон уже хотел спросить отца, почему вместо школы он решил отправить его в загробный мир, как тут он услышал странный звук. Очень знакомый. Как будто кто-то печатал что-то на компьютерной клавиатуре.  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал мистер МакСтаррисон в пустоту позади Джона.  
— Добрый вечер, добро пожаловать в службу порталов Великобритании, — ответила мистеру МакСтаррисону пустота.  
Не отпуская чемодан, Джон обернулся и увидел рабочий стол посреди целого ничего. На столе был вполне обычный компьютер, какой-то цветок, куча канцелярии и огромная кружка с чаем. За столом сидела миловидная кудрявая девушка с очень пухлыми губами. Если бы не фон в виде черного ничего, все это выглядело бы, как обычное отделение офиса, но это был совсем не офис. Это был портал.  
— Имена, фамилии и стихии, пожалуйста, — попросила девушка, и пока она говорила, Джон обратил внимание на то, какие же у нее кривые зубы. Нет, она была очень симпатичной, эти безумные темные кудри, убранные в хвостик, светлая кожа, пухлые губы, но зубы ну уж очень кривые. Просто мечта для стоматолога.  
— Джаред МакСтаррисон, Вода и Джон МакСтаррисон, Огонь, — ответил отец, почему-то пропустив еще кучу вторых и третьих имен, которые, конечно же, тоже начинались на «Дж».  
— МакСтаррисон? Ну, ничего себе, вот это меня занесло, — девушка очень быстро печатала и сделала глоток чая, — я просто из отделения Белфаста, а тут попала к вам в Шотландию…  
— Мы из Уэльса, — с улыбкой ответил мистер МакСтаррисон, которому, судя по всему, очень понравилась милая работница службы порталов. Джон же не мог перестать думать о ее зубах.  
Девушка посмотрела что-то на компьютере и попросила Джона и его отца приложить к стоявшей на углу стола полупрозрачной сфере их браслеты, сдерживающие магию. Ни документов, ни каких-то дополнительных билетов она просить не стала.  
— Что же, все в порядке, мистер МакСтаррисон и мистер МакСтаррисон. Куда вам нужно переместиться?  
— Закрытый магический порт Нью-Лэйн, западный Лондон, — сказал Джон, который уже очень сильно волновался по поводу времени. Оставалось всего чуть больше десяти минут.  
— Лондон… Будет опять долго загружаться, — девушка вбила снова что-то на компьютере, после чего выдала МакСтаррисонам еще по одному леденцу-таблетке и откинулась на кресле. Теперь Джон мог видеть бейдж с ее именем, прикрепленной к блузе. Талула Грейд.  
Еще один леденец, и теперь мир вокруг стал светлеть, но очень-очень медленно. Талула и ее стол не пропадали — она сидела напротив них и пила чай.  
— В какой школе учишься? — небрежно спросила она Джона и поправила прическу.  
— В Баркаде, — ответил он девушке, которая теперь уже начала медленно исчезать вместе с фоном.  
— Как в Баркаде? Сегодня же только тридцатое августа, — она проверила календарь и удивленно посмотрела на Джона.  
— Я староста школы. Надо приехать пораньше.  
Рабочий стол и сама девушка уже выглядели так, словно вокруг Джона было облако дыма. Фон постепенно стал приобретать какие-то цвета помимо черного. Талула сидела за своим столом, открыв рот и обнажая свои кривые зубы. Она схватила маленький желтый стикер и принялась что-то быстро писать.  
— У меня пропал брат, — ни с того ни с сего начала она, — два года назад, сбежал из дома, но он очень любил учебу в Баркаде и может быть там. Его зовут Чарльз Грейд, он должен быть на шестом курсе «Воды», — она уже почти пропала и выглядела как призрак, — мы обыскали всю страну, возможно, он скрывается в школе или добрался со всеми до острова и живет в деревне. Он очень высокий…  
Фон вокруг стал уже почти четким — Джон понимал, что он стоит на небольшом причале недалеко от компании людей. Из облака тумана, где когда-то был стол Талулы, появилась абсолютно четкая и настоящая рука, протягивающая Джону записку на небольшом желтом стикере. Парень схватил его и быстро сунул в карман. В ту же секунду рука пропала, облако исчезло, мир стал четким, и Джон и его отец оказались на причале в западном Лондоне.  
— Помоги девочке, — только и успел сказать Джаред МакСтаррисон сыну, как тут к нему подошла его младшая дочь и обняла. Он слегка замешкался, потому что снимал рюкзак Джона, но потом крепко обнял Джоанну в ответ и принялся слушать экспресс-рассказ про день в Лондоне.  
Рядом стояла компания ребят — будущая сила школы Баркад, старосты факультетов… Ну, всех, кроме «Огня», потому что та француженка не захотела плыть на «Чемпионе». В небольшом кругу стоял кузен Джона Дженнон, который курил и что-то активно обсуждал с Томасом Дердвудом, Сатаной Баркада, который даже в простой черной кофте и джинсах выглядел как аристократический призрак. Чуть слева тоже стояла и курила Лили Неллк, его лучшая подруга, которая уже активно махала ему рукой и показывала язык. Выглядела она сногсшибательно — рыже-каштановые волосы были идеально уложены и доходили до плеч, какой-то безумный макияж с кучей фиолетовых блесток был ей только к лицу, а короткие шорты и майка идеально показывали то, какой стройной и изящной была Лили. В глубине души Джон был влюблен в нее, но он был совсем не во вкусе Неллк, потому что ей нравились только девочки. Джон не знал, какие именно девушки были в ее вкусе, но сейчас рядом с ней стояла низенькая и крепкая мулатка с очень нежными чертами лица. Видимо это и была та загадочная новая староста «Земли», Джуди Раймонд, кажется. Она тоже курила и что-то кричала парню, который стоял поодаль от всех и говорил по телефону.  
К Джону, Джо и мистеру МакСтаррисону подошел Дженнон и приобнял своих младших кузенов.  
— Ну, мы домой, удачи вам, — он поцеловал Джоанну в щеку и постучал Джона по спине. Мистер МакСтаррисон, не желая смущать уже довольно взрослых детей перед друзьями, обнял по очереди сына и дочь, шепнул на ухо каждому, чтобы они писали и звонили как можно чаще, и пошел вслед за Дженноном. Джо хотела было поднять тяжеленный рюкзак Джона, чтобы помочь дотащить его до вещей остальных ребят, которые они свалили просто в огромную кучу посреди пристани, но тут кто-то взял девушку за руку и отвел ее от рюкзака.  
— Не стоит такой хрупкой девочке таскать тяжести, я помогу.  
На секунду Джону подумалось, что это был Сатана Дердвуд, ведь помимо него и самого Джона на яхте других парней не должно было быть, да и голос был не как у Томаса, а скорее как у Алекса Неллка, брата-близнеца Лили, который был однокурсником Джона. Стоп…  
— Алекс! — Джон подошел к другу и обнял его. Алекс выглядел до безумия довольным тем, что встретил своего приятеля, и похлопал его по спине, — только… А ты что тут делаешь?  
Алекс Неллк накинул на спину второй рюкзак и взялся за чемодан. Он был немного выше и крепче Джона, но чертами лица был практически точной копией своей сестры. Не отвечая на вопрос, Алекс быстро потащил вещи к общему «складу». Когда Джон сбросил и свою ношу, его друг подошел к своей сестре и улыбнулся. Боги, как же они были похожи… И оба были по девочкам… Интересно, а они ночами обсуждают актрис и моделей?  
— Ну, слушай, — Алекс достал телефон, что-то быстро проверил и положил его обратно в карман брюк, — ты едешь со своей сестрой, я со своей. Все честно. Да и какая разница, человеком больше, человеком меньше, верно? Ты же староста школы, давай, объединяй нас!  
Было уже немного за девять, но яхта так и не появлялась. Казалось, этого никто, кроме Джона, не замечал. Все встали полукругом вокруг него и внимательно от него смотрели, видимо, ожидая того, что он вызовет магию волшебным криком, доступным только старосте школы, и яхта тут же приплывет на его зов.  
— Что же, — Джону было немного неловко, хотя вокруг него было всего пять человек, а обычно он выступал перед всем своим факультетом где, мягко говоря, аудитория была слегка больше, — давайте знакомиться, коллеги, а то тут не все друг друга знают. Меня, если вы не в курсе, зовут Джон МакСтаррисон, я гордый валлиец из Кардиффа, я с факультета «Огонь» и буду целый год самым крутым в этой школе!  
Лили и Алекс захлопали и крикнули «ура!», мулатка слегка улыбнулась, Дердвуд и Джо молча стояли и смотрели на Джона. МакСтаррисон краем глаза еще раз взглянул на реку, на которой яхтой даже не пахло, после чего повернулся к тому, кто стоял ближе всего к нему по правую руку — незнакомой и низенькой старосте «Земли».  
— Твоя очередь, — сказал он ей, а она в свою очередь кивнула и прочистила горло.  
— Так, — начала она, и Джон сразу же оценил, насколько приятным у нее был голос, — меня зовут Джуди Раймонд, я из Ньюкасла, с севера Англии… Ну, вы в курсе… Я староста факультета «Земля», и я немного волнуюсь, если честно. Было бы здорово, если бы вы мне немного помогли разобраться, — она с надеждой посмотрела на Джона, и тот тут же принялся уверять ее в том, что «я и Неллк сделаем из тебя лучшую старосту на свете!», после чего Джуди лучезарно улыбнулась и похлопала по руке следующего на очереди представляться. Это был Томас Дердвуд.  
Джон думал, что сейчас Сатана закатит глаза и скажет о том, какой же это бред устраивать «круг друзей» в ожидании яхты, но он спокойным и ровным тоном начал говорить, правда, особого радушия при этом не излучал.  
— Меня зовут Томас Дердвуд, но мое второе имя вам известно, называйте, как хотите. Я староста факультета «Воздух», потому что обладаю стихией Воздуха. Совпадение? Не думаю. Живу тут. Ты следующая, — без пауз и изменения интонации сказал Сатана и слегка погладил Джо по плечу, которая стояла с ним и жутко покраснела.  
— Я Джоанна, сестра дурака из середины круга и мне стыдно в этом участвовать, — она схватила за руку Лили, и та засмеялась и подмигнула Тому. Джону показалось, что тот слегка улыбнулся в ответ… Или не показалось?  
— Что же, я… — Лили внезапно отвлеклась и посмотрела на воду, — ребята, там что-то происходит!  
Все забыли о клубе новых знакомств и бросились к краю причала. Вода перед ними засветилась четырьмя привычными для любого баркадца цветами — красным, синим, белым и зеленым. Свечение становилось все ярче и ярче, будто что-то поднималось со дна Темзы наверх, прямо к ним. Джон сделал всем жест отойти на пару шагов назад, потому что свет начал становиться слишком ярким. Затем произошла какая-то вспышка, будто что-то взорвалось, и вся вода в русле реки замерцала цветами четырех природных стихий.  
Перед старостами Баркада и парочкой гостей появилась шикарная белая яхта. Всей красоты судна ребята оценить не могли, потому что оно причалило как бы задом и само — видимо, было очень умным — опустило трап для подъема внутрь. Все тут же схватились за свои вещи и принялись поднимать наверх. Джон и Алекс по привычке тут же прогнали своих сестер наверх, чтобы они не таскали тяжести. Джуди они тоже сказали не переживать и что они занесут ее вещи наверх, из-за чего она засмущалась и, взяв один только легкий рюкзачок, поднялась на яхту. Джон хотел подойти и сказать Тому, который затаскивал свой чемодан наверх, что со своими вещами и вещами сестер они с Неллком разберутся сами, но тот молча махнул на МакСтаррисона рукой и принялся и дальше таскать сумки наверх.  
Когда весь багаж был занесен на яхту, трап начал медленно подниматься. Парни изрядно запыхались и уселись прямо на пол, переводя дух. Лили встала на свой чемодан и гордо подняла голову.  
— А я Лили Неллк, я из Лондона и уже третий год староста «Воды». А тот красавчик с прической, как солиста типичной рок-группы семидесятых — это мой огненный брат Александр. Можно просто Ал…  
Кажется, что-то в этом мире усердно не хотело дать Лили Неллк закончить хоть одно выступление. Яхту резко качнуло, и послышался металлический звук, будто дно судна что-то задело. Из-за внезапного качка Лили упала со своего чемоданного пьедестала, но Джуди вовремя спохватилась и подхватила ее, поэтому Неллк отделалась только испугом. Еще пару мгновений все просидели в тишине, но затем послышался звук мотора, и яхта плавно отчалила от берега.  
— Наверное, что-то с якорем, — предположил Джон и привстал, — ну что, ребята, какой план?  
— План — вечеринка! — Лили подошла к Джону и начала прыгать вокруг него, как зайчик, — у нас с братом в чемодане есть несколько бутылок, и, прошу заметить, не пустых.  
— У меня тоже, — Джон подмигнул подруге, — ну что, ребята, будет вечеринка! На верхней палубе должен быть бассейн.  
Алекс и Джуди тоже обрадовались вечеринке и наличию бассейна. Джо почему-то помрачнела, а Томас копался с каким-то огромным стеклянным коробом, в котором было три кактуса. На кой черт ему вообще кактусы в школе?  
— А как мы заселяться будем? — Джуди накинула на спину рюкзак и пошла к лестнице, которая, по идее, должна была вести из грузового отсека на нижнюю палубу с каютами, — а то нас шестеро, а кают пять.  
— А мы определимся по итогам вечеринки, — ответил Алекс Неллк и слегка приобнял Джоанну, — да, красавица?  
— Нет, красавчик, — Джон схватил сестру за руку и повел за собой наверх. Она была красная, как помидор. Дружба-дружбой, а сестер трогать не надо.  
Они поднялись наверх раньше Джуди и попали в небольшой коридор, где было всего пять дверей — каюты для каждого из старост. Он открыл центральную дверь, четырехцветную, и зашел туда вместе с сестрой. Он схватил ее за плечи и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
— Я не знал, что здесь будет Алекс. Он трахает все, что движется, а что не движется — двигает и трахает. Будешь спать с кем-то из девочек. Поняла?  
Джо молча кивнула и вышла из каюты. Джон сел на огромную шикарную кровать, какая и полагалась старосте школы, и закрыл лицо руками. Вот почему когда хочешь сделать все, как можно лучше, в конце обязательно будет какой-то полный провал? Сегодня им был его хороший друг Алекс Неллк, настолько хороший, что хорошо бы, чтобы с Джоанной он никогда больше не пересекался. Джон лег на кровать и сделал глубокий вдох.  
Добро пожаловать на пост, староста Баркада! Ваши обязанности начинаются прямо сейчас. Всего лишь сплотите всех старост, сделайте из них команду, а из своей сестры не сделайте очередную «игрушку» Алекса Неллка. И всего-то.  
Джон попал по полной.


End file.
